Sendal Rela : Sebuah Cerita Sepotong Sendal
by Azayaka Freak
Summary: Once upon a time, ada sebuah kisah tentang Pangeran tampan Netherlands yang sedang mencari jodoh di acara ta'aruf massal, pemuda kampung dekil bernama Malaysia dan sendal jepit yang tertinggal di pesta dansa.
1. Chapter 1

Hai kawan-kawan, apa kabar? _Udah_ lama _nih ngga_ nulis _fict_ lagi, kangeeeeennnn, huhuhuuuu….*lebay _mode on._ Lagi _ngga_ pingin nulis yang berat-berat. Lagi pingin bermain-main dengan _remake_ dongeng jaman dahulu kala. Gara-gara kemarin nonton film Cinderella jadi kepikiran nulis _fict_ ini _deh. Yawess_ , _chekidot aja_ ya!

 _Title_ : Sendal Rela : Sebuah Cerita Sepotong Sendal

 _Starring :_ Malaysia, Netherlands, France, Laos, Myanmar, Cambodia, Singapore.

 _Warning : remake_ dongeng, _boy x boy_ , AU, absurd, ngaco, lenong, dll

 _Disclaimer_ : Hetalia Axis Power adalah milik om Hide, _author_ cuma ngefans, _udah gitu aja._

 _Summary_ : Alkisah pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pemuda malang bernama Malayrela yang tinggal bersama mami tiri dan 3 orang saudara tirinya. Pemuda berambut hitam lurus dengan poni lempar ala-ala Andika Kangen Band itu selalu diperlakukan buruk oleh sang mami dan saudara tirinya. Ia dipaksa bekerja siang dan malam, mulai dari mencuci, memasak sampai membersihkan rumah. Bahkan, uang hasil jualan durennya pun dipalak oleh 3 saudara tirinya. Suatu hari ia berdoa ingin bisa menikah dengan seorang bangsawan supaya hidupnya tidak menderita lagi. Akankah doanya terkabul?

.

.

.

 **Sendal Rela : Sebuah Cerita Sepotong Sendal**

 _Once upon a time_ -terjemahan kerennya- pada suatu masa, hiduplah seorang pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Malay. Hari itu ia sedang asyik mencuci pakaian di sungai tak jauh dari rumahnya. Seraya bersiul-siul sepanjang hari dengan tak jemu-jemu, ia mengangguk-angguk sambil berseru, "Trilili lilili…"

Eh, itu _mah_ burung kutilang ya?

Ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mencucinya seraya merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Badannya terasa pegal luar biasa. Masih ada seember cucian lagi yang harus diselesaikannya, tapi rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang seolah berusaha membebaskan diri dari beban berat hidupnya. Lalu dengan langkah gontai diangkutnya 2 ember cuciannya itu ke gerobak miliknya yang diparkir di tepi sungai. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang walaupun pekerjaannya masih belum tuntas.

"Hyaaa..!"

Seekor keledai kurus berjalan perlahan membawa 2 ember cucian beserta seorang pengemudinya dari tepi sungai menuju rumahnya. Sesampai di rumah, Malay langsung menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan bagi mami dan 3 orang saudara tirinya. Sesaat kemudian ia terlarut dalam lamunan.

Perkenalkan, nama lengkapnya Malayrela, seorang pemuda Asia Tenggara berambut hitam lurus berkulit sawo matang dengan wajah agak sipit oriental. Pemuda malang itu tinggal di sebuah rumah bersama mami tirinya bernama Singapore dan 3 orang saudara tirinya yaitu Laos, Myanmar dan Cambodia. Dulu hidupnya sangat bahagia bersama ayah, mami tiri dan 3 saudara tirinya. Namun, semuanya berubah semenjak negara api menyerang -eh salah- semenjak ayahnya meninggal. Mami tirinya itu berubah sikap, yang awalnya baik dan menyayanginya, kini menjadi jahat dan kejam.

"Malaaaayy…!"

Terdengar suara melengking dari arah ruang keluarga yang langsung membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

"I-iya, Mi." Si pemuda malang itu langsung menuju ruang keluarga seraya berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Mana baju kesayangan milik Cambodia!?" tanya sang mami dengan nada tinggi.

"A-anu, be-belum sempat kucuci, Mi, tadi…"

"Kenapa belum dicuci juga, dasar lelet!? Apa kerjamu seharian ini, hah!? Melamun!?" teriak sang mami lagi.

"Tadi aku buru-buru kembali ke rumah karena harus menyiapkan makan malam." ujar Malay.

"Alasan!" timpal seseorang.

Malay menoleh.

Dari kejauhan muncullah 3 orang saudara tirinya yang tampangnya _nyebelin_ banget. Malay sudah hapal setiap kali 3 tuyul itu muncul, _they definitenly will ruin his day._

"Dia bohong, Mami!" ujar Laos.

"Tadi aku melihatnya main-main saja di sungai." timpal Myanmar.

"Iya _tuh_ , Mi! Bukannya kerja yang bener, malah mancing ikan! Huuh, baju kesayanganku gimana, Mi!?" cerocos Cambodia.

"Sudah, pakai saja bajumu yang lain, kan masih banyak yang bagus." ujar sang mami sembari tersenyum dan mengelus kepala si anak.

"Malay, sekarang cepat masak yang enak, jangan sampai kami jadi kelaparan gara-gara kerja leletmu itu!" teriak sang mami tiri seraya berlalu pergi.

Malay menarik napas panjang. Dengan langkah gontai ia kembali ke dapur bergulat dengan panci, penggorengan dan kawan-kawan. Hatinya kesal luar biasa. Ia jenuh menghadapi omelan, cacian dan hinaan dari mami tiri dan trio tuyul sialan itu. Belum lagi rutinitas pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya sejak terbit fajar sampai larut malam yang membuat sekujur badannya terasa mau copot sangking capeknya. Ckk, rasanya ia ingin segera minggat saja dari rumah itu. Namun ia selalu ingat-ingat pesan sang ayah bahwa ia harus menjadi seorang yang tabah dan tegar dalam menghadapi hidup, jangan menyerah, syukuri apa adanya, hidup adalah anugerah, tetap jalani hidup ini, melakukan yang terbaik, Tuhan pasti akan menunjukkan, kebesaran dan kuasaNya, bagi hambaNya yang sabar dan tak kenal putus asa.

D'Nasip, D'Nasip.

-o0o-

Pagi itu matahari bersinar dengan sangat cerah. Malay mengeluarkan gerobak dan keledainya dari kandang. Dengan semangat, diangkutnya beberapa butir duren ke atas gerobak. Pagi itu ia menuju pasar untuk menjual duren miliknya yang panen 2 hari yang lalu.

"Duren, duren, 30 ribu sebutir!" ujarnya seraya menjajakan dagangannyan sambil mengemper di pinggir jalan.

"Sepuluh ribu ya, Bang!" tawar seseorang.

"Waduh _ngga_ bisa, Bu, ini duren istimewa, ditanam dengan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang, dirawat dengan sepenuh hati seperti anak sendiri." ujar Malay gombal.

"Pasti durennya namanya Malika ya, Bang?" sambar si Ibu.

"Asem, emangnya iklan kecap!" batin Malay gondok.

"Dua puluh lima ribu _deh_ , babang ganteng!" si ibu berusaha merayu supaya dapet diskon. Dasar emak-emak pelit!

Malay jengkel tapi akhirnya ia menyerah, "Yaudah _deh_ buat ibu _ngga_ apa-apa."

Si ibu pembeli pun langsung melonjak kegirangan seraya menggamit dagu Malay dan memberikannya kedipan nakal. Kok jadi horror ya?

"Makasih, Babang ganteng!"

Dan si emak-emak genit itupun berlalu meninggalkan Malay yang bergidik ngeri.

"Ah, syukurlah, _udah_ laku 4 butir, lumayan." batin Malay tersenyum.

Ketika pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu asyik menghitung uang hasil dagangannya, tiba-tiba datang segerombolan pasukan berkuda. Hampir saja Malay buru-buru merapikan dagangannya dan bergegas kabur karena mengira itu adalah Satpol PP. Ternyata gerombolan berkuda itu bukanlah Satpol PP, bukan pula satria berkuda, apalagi satria baja hitam, ternyata mereka adalah pasukan kerajaan.

"Dengar hai dengar, pangeran Netherlands dari kerajaan Hetalia sudah lama menjomblo dan akan segera mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Untuk itulah kerajaan akan mengadakan _ta'aruf_ massal dalam bentuk pesta dansa dalam rangka mencari calon pendamping hidup untuk sang pangeran. Silakan datang ke istana minggu depan jam 8 malam. Laki-laki, perempuan, tua, muda, semua rakyat diundang tak pandang bulu, suku, agama, ras maupun keturunan."

Dan seluruh pasarpun heboh mendengar pengumuman dari kerajaan Hetalia tersebut. Tua dan muda, laki-laki dan perempuan semuanya langsung asyik membayangkan betapa bahagianya jika berhasil dipersunting oleh sang pangeran yang pastinya tampan, gagah dan kaya raya.

"Pokoknya _gue_ harus dandan yang paling cetar, pake jambul katulistiwa plus bulu mata anti badai!" ujar Neng Syahroni yang sedang berdiri di samping Malay.

" _Gue_ mau luluran dulu _pake_ lumpur Laut Merah dicampur kembang tujuh rupa!" ujar Mpok Suzanna, kawan Neng Syahroni.

"Aki mau pasang gigi palsu dulu, biar bisa pasang senyum paling manis, siapa tahu pangeran langsung kesengsem sama aki." ujar seorang kakek ompong yang berdiri tak jauh dari Malay.

Malay cuma garuk-garuk kepala. Ini manusia kenapa jadi pada mendadak eror semua cuma gara-gara si pangeran pingin cari jodoh? Emang situ _udah_ pada tahu tampangnya si pangeran _kayak_ gimana? Entar kalo ternyata _doi_ tampang aslinya _kayak_ kodok buduk baru _nyaho loe_ , batin Malay.

Si pemuda berwajah oriental itupun segera membungkus dagangannya dan segera kembali ke rumah menyiapkan makanan. Begitu sampai di rumah ia terheran-heran karena menemukan mami tiri dan 3 adiknya sedang teriak-teriak kegirangan mengetahui berita tentang si pangeran yang mencari jodoh. Heran, cepet amat beritanya _sampe_?

"Malay, coba dengar, pangeran kerajaan Hetalia yang ganteng _kayak_ sekoteng yang belom mateng itu mau _ngadain_ pesta dansa minggu depan!" ujar sang mami tiri.

"Iye, _udah_ tahu!" ujar Malay dalam hati.

"Bayangin kalau pangeran yang tajir melintir itu memilih salah satu dari Laos, Myanmar atau Cambodia jadi pendampingnya!"

"Mami, _ngga_ ada yang ngelarang orang berkhayal _sih_ , tapi si trio tuyul itu kan masih pada bocah, belom _nyampe_ 17 tahun, kencing _aja_ masih belom pada lurus!" batin Malay.

"Ssstt, denger-denger, sang pangeran itu agak-agak pedo gitu, seneng sama yang loli imut-imut, aih, pas dan cocok banget sama 3 anak mami ini!" ujar si mami sambil jawil-jawil pipi ketiga anaknya yang cuma bisa cengengesan _ngga ngerti_ apa-apa.

" _Wanjir,_ anaknya sendiri dikorbanin!" Malay langsung _facepalm._

"Ya sudah, sekarang Malay, kamu pergi ke kota, pesen baju 4 stel buat pergi ke pesta dansa." ujar sang mami.

"Hah, 4 stel!? Saya _ngga_ mau ikutan yang begituan _kok_ , Mi!" timpal Malay.

"Ih, _ge-er, manehna_! Siapa yang mau bikinin buat kamu!" ujar sang mami tiri, "tiga stel itu buat 3 sodara kamu dan 1 stel lagi buat mami _dong_! Jadi kamu jangan sok kepedean ya, Malay! Lagian mana mau pangeran _ngelirik_ pemuda kampung dekil macam kamu, huh!"

" _Yeah.."_ Malay menatap pakaiannya yang kumel dan dekil. Wajahnya juga _udah buluk_ karena _ngga_ pernah ke salon lagi. Belum lagi rambutnya yang awut-awutan karena _ngga sempet creambath_ lagi. Bener juga sih kata si mami, kalau si pangeran _ngeliat_ dirinya, pasti dikira Osama Bin Laden!

Pemuda dekil nan kumel itupun _ngeloyor_ pergi mengambil gerobak beserta keledainya menuju ke kota.

Saat di kandang keledai, pemuda melayu itu tiba-tiba dicegat oleh 3 saudara tirinya. Mereka bertiga rupanya tahu bahwa Malay berjualan duren di pasar dan meminta jatah preman dari hasil dagangannya itu.

"Ta-tapi, ini mau _gua_ tabungin buat beli _action figure_ nya Dragon Ball." ujar Malay tak rela.

"Halah, pelit! Cuma minta sedikit _doang kok_ buat jajan!" sembur Laos.

"Iya, sekarang cepetan serahin duit _loe_ atau _gua_ laporin mami!" timpal Myanmar.

" _Loe_ masih ingat kejadian waktu itu _kan_? Waktu _loe_ dihukum mami disuruh lari keliling lapangan sambil telanjang bulet!? Mau dihukum lagi _kayak_ gitu!?" ancam Cambodia.

Malay langsung terkesiap teringat kejadian yang amat memalukan itu. Waktu itu ia dihukum sang mami lari keliling lapangan dalam keadaan telanjang gara-gara _ngga_ sengaja _ngelunturin_ baju kesayangan si Laos. Padahal waktu itu dia _ngga_ sengaja. Padahal waktu itu dia _udah_ minta maaf, tapi tetap aja. _Damn,_ kalau inget kejadian itu, rasanya mau mati _aja_ , batinnya.

"Oke, oke, _nih gua_ kasih duitnya buat _loe_.." ujar Malay agak jiper.

Dengan senang hati trio tuyul itu mengambil semua uang hasil Malay berjualan duren.

"Lho, jangan semua! Tadi katanya cuma buat jajan!?" jerit Malay nelangsa.

" _Udah_ jangan banyak bacot, _ntar gua_ laporin _nih_!"

Malay langsung kicep.

 _Amsyong._ Seluruh uang hasil kerja kerasnya itu lenyap dalam sekejap. Pingin marah tapi _ngga_ berani, takut dilaporin ke mami. Pingin nangis tapi malu sama yang baca _fanfict._ Pingin curhat tapi _ngga_ ada Mamah Dedeh dan Aa Abdel. Pingin mati tapi sayang, masih muda, belom kawin lagi. Pingin _ngadu_ ke Balaikota tapi Mr. _Governor_ nya _udah_ pindah ke Mako Brimob.

"TERUS _GUA_ MESTI APAAA…!?" jerit Malay pilu.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary_ : Alkisah pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pemuda malang bernama Malayrela yang tinggal bersama mami tiri dan 3 orang saudara tirinya. Pemuda berambut hitam lurus dengan poni lempar ala-ala Andika Kangen Band itu selalu diperlakukan buruk oleh sang mami dan saudara tirinya. Ia dipaksa bekerja siang dan malam, mulai dari mencuci, memasak sampai membersihkan rumah. Bahkan, uang hasil jualan durennya pun dipalak oleh 3 saudara tirinya. Suatu hari ia berdoa ingin bisa menikah dengan seorang bangsawan supaya hidupnya tidak menderita lagi. Akankah doanya terkabul?

.

.

.

 **Sendal Rela : Sebuah Cerita Sepotong Sendal**

"TERUS _GUA_ MESTI APAAAAAAA….!?" Jerit Malay perih.

Lalu diapun memacu keledainya sekencang-kencangnya sambil menahan rasa sesak di dada. Rasanya ia ingin lari ke hutan lalu belok ke pantai. Namun apalah daya, di deket rumahnya _ngga_ ada pantai, yang ada cuma sungai tempat dia biasa _nyuci_ baju. Ah, andaikan ayahandanya masih hidup pasti nasibnya tak akan sesial ini.

Di tepi sungai iapun berdoa sambil menangis bercucuran air mata,

"Ya Allah, ampunilah dosa-dosa Baim, Ya Allah…"

Eh salah, itu _mah_ sinetron si Baim!

"Ayah, aku tak sanggup lagi, menerima derita ini, aku tak sanggup lagi, menerima semuanya…"

Pemuda itu sesekali menyeka air matanya.

"Tuhan semoga aku bisa menikah dengan bangsawan yang kaya raya sehingga aku tidak lagi diperlakukan seperti ini …" bisiknya lirih.

Lalu ia bertekad dalam hatinya untuk pergi ke istana kerajaan Hetalia. Siapa tahu ia bisa bertemu dengan bangsawan kaya raya yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari penderitaan yang ia alami selama ini.

Di antara desiran angin semilir di tepi sungai. Di balik rerumputan hijau yang bergesekan dipermainkan sang angin. Di balik gumpalan awan putih yang berarak di langit. _Somewhere,_ entah dimana, ada yang mendengarkan doa orang yang teraniaya.

-o0o-

Seminggu pun sudah berlalu. Saat yang dinanti-nanti itupun tiba. Mami Singapore dan 3 babi kecil -eh salah- anak kecil tapi belagu itu sedang heboh _fitting_ gaun pesta. Mami Singapore tampil habis-habisan, gaunnya ala _Victorian style_ yang roknya _pake_ kurungan ayam jadi kelihatan menggembung, rambutnya disasak tinggi ala konde ibu-ibu pejabat, belum lagi _make up_ nya yang menor abis itu. Malay yang ngeliatnya jadi pingin ketawa jungkir balik. Mirip ondel-ondel CFD Monas!

Begitu juga dengan 3 tuyul sontoloyo yang kapan hari ngerampok duit hasil dagang duren yang rencananya mau ditabung buat beli _action figure_ Dragon Ball. Mereka dibikinin baju dengan model yang aneh bin ajaib. Lihat aja Laos si bocah paling kecil diantara mereka bertiga yang dibikinin baju model celana balon motif garis-garis. Lihat juga Myanmar yang _pake_ baju model kerah rumbai-rumbai, mirip banget _kayak_ badut Ancol. Apalagi si Cambodia desain bajunya _kayak_ jubah tapi ukurannya kebesaran. Pokoknya mereka semua mirip orang mau ikutan lomba _costplay_ _deh!_

"Malay jangan diem _aja!_ Bantuin mami cepetan!" ujar sang mami tiri seraya menarik tubuh Malay untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu iapun terkejut mendapati penampilan Malay yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kamu mau kemana, Malay!?"

Pemuda berambut hitam lurus dengan poni lempar ala-ala Andika Kangen Band itu tampil sangat rapi. Wajah _buluk_ nya yang biasanya dipenuhi kumis tipis berantakan itu sekarang terlihat _kinclong_ bersih. _Clean and shaved._ Begitu juga rambutnya yang biasanya _awut-awutan_ itu sekarang disisir rapi dengan poni lempar yang terlihat seperti _boy band_ Korea. Si pemuda kampung yang dekil itu kini berubah menjadi cowok ganteng dan unyu-unyu.

" _Ngga_ kemana-mana _kok_ , Mi." jawab Malay pendek.

"Terus kenapa kamu _pake_ baju rapih _gitu_!?" si mami jadi curiga.

Mami Singapore meneliti setiap jengkal tampilan di tubuh Malay mulai dari ujung jempol _sampe_ ujung rambut. Pemuda Asia itu mengenakan kemeja putih garis-garis biru dengan kerah diberdirikan dan 2 kancing baju atas yang terbuka seolah ingin menampilkan kulit sawo matang di baliknya. Kemeja putih itu ditambah syal panjang warna merah marun tua plus celana panjang model _fit to body_ warna hitam dan sendal jepit butut merek Sueluw. Entah kenapa si bocah yang biasanya dekil dan kumel itu sekarang jadi terlihat _charming,_ eh, kecuali sendal jepitnya ya.

"Ooh…ini, ini dulu baju milik ayah."

"Kamu mau ikutan pergi ke pesta dansa kerajaan, heh!?" tanya mami curiga.

"Iya, tapi tenang _aja,_ Mi, saya ke kerajaan bukan ikutan acara _ta'arufan kok._ Saya cuma mau ngelamar kerja jadi anak magang. Siapa tahu ada lowongan." ujar Malay.

Mami Singapore mendelik sewot menatap Malay. Ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan anak tirinya itu. Bisa saja Malay berbohong. Kalau dia sampai datang ke acara pesta dansa, dengan penampilan yang _charming_ seperti sekarang ini, bisa-bisa dia mengalahkan peluang 3 puteranya untuk merebut hati sang pangeran. Ini benar-benar sebuah ancaman yang serius bagi rencananya untuk menjodohkan pangeran dengan salah satu dari 3 anaknya.

"Kamu dilarang pergi!"

"Ta-tapi, Bukannya jelas diumumkan kalau semua rakyat diundang baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, tua muda, tanpa melihat suku, agama, ras dan – " Malay jadi ngotot.

"MAMI BILANG KAMU _NGGA_ BOLEH PERGI KE ISTANA!"

Malay tersentak.

"Kamu pergi ke istana dengan penampilan menyediahkan seperti itu!? Lihat sendal jepit butut itu! Ih, amit-amit! Yang ada kamu malah malu-maluin Mami tau!"

"Tapi Mami, baju ini _ngga_ jelek-jelek amat _kok_ , ya walaupun agak _old- fashioned sih_ tapi– "

"POKOKNYA _NGGA!"_

Mami Singapore mendekati Malay. Begitu juga trio tuyul. Tangan sang mami menyentuh kemeja yang dikenakan Malay dan mengelusnya perlahan. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara kain yang digunting. Rupanya sang mami diam-diam menggunting kemeja yang dikenakan Malay dan merobeknya dengan sadis.

"MA-MAMI..! JA-JANGAN!" jerit Malay panik seraya berusaha menghentikan sang mami. Namun kedua tangannya ditahan oleh 3 orang saudara tirinya. Dia berusaha meronta tapi tidak berhasil.

Sang mami dengan kejamnya terus menggunting pakaian yang dikenakan anak tirinya. Kali ini celana panjang yang dikenakan Malay yang jadi korban. Celana panjang hitam itu digunting lalu ditarik dengan paksa sampai sobek tak bersisa.

"Pakaian jelek ini tidak pantas dipakai ke istana! Memalukan! Lebih baik dirobek saja!" teriak sang mami sambil terus mengoyak pakaian Malay.

"Mami jangaaannnn! Ampuunnn…!" jerit Malay menyayat hati.

Terdengar tawa puas dari 3 saudara tiri Malay yang senang di atas penderitaan orang lain. Malay menangis sambil bersujud menutupi tubuhnya. Tak ada yang tersisa lagi di tubuhnya selain selembar syal merah marun yang melilit di lehernya, sepotong boxer yang meringkuk pasrah menutupi wilayah terlarangnya dan sepasang sendal jepit di kedua kakinya.

"Selamat tinggal Malay!" ejek Laos.

"Jaga rumah ya! Hahahahhaaaa…!" ujar Myanmar senang.

Sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan mereka berempat meluncur ke istana dengan menaiki kereta kuda istimewa meninggalkan Malay dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Pemuda malang itu menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memanggil-manggil ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku _udah ngga_ kuat lagi, aku _ngga_ sanggup lagi…"

Dengan mata yang masih berderai air mata, Malay berlari ke belakang rumah. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia melompat ke arah sumur. Sepertinya ia sudah tak kuat menjalani beban penderitaannya dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba sesosok tangan berkulit putih dan berbulu menangkap tubuh mungilnya.

"Oopppsss!"

Tangan besar itu menariknya dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat. Malay terkejut saat mendapati tubuhnya dipeluk dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Sebuah ciuman?

"Hah!?"

Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan bokongnya _digrepe-grepe,_

"A-apa, apa-apaan!?" batinnya ketakutan.

Pemuda Asia itu meronta-ronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi besar yang barusan mencium bibirnya tanpa ijin.

"To-tolooong, ada maniak! Tukang perkosa! Penjahat kelamin!" jerit Malay sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ssssttt…jangan berisik!" ujar sosok misterius itu.

Ketika akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri, Malay berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Namun malang, kakinya tersandung sobekan kain celana panjangnya yang menjuntai. Tubuh mungil itupun sukses jatuh _ngusruk_ di rerumputan.

Dengan terseok-seok, Malay berusaha bangkit dan berlari dari si penjahat kelamin misterius yang wajahnya belum sempat dilihatnya itu.

" _Wanjir!_ _Udah_ baju _gue_ dirobek-robek, masa diperkosa juga!? Duh gusti, _sue amat gue_ jadi peran utama di _fanfict_ nya Azayaka Freak!" batin Malay menderita.

"Ssstt, jangan takut, aku ini papa peri!" terdengar suara dari si sosok misterius.

"Hah!? Apa!? Mimi peri!?" Malay terkejut sewaktu sosok misterius itu mulai menampakkkan diri.

Samar-samar Malay melihat penampakan seorang pemuda bule dengan tubuh tinggi besar berambut pirang dikuncir ke belakang. Pemuda itu berkumis dan berjenggot tipis. Ia mengenakan kemeja dan celana berwarna putih serta memegang sebuah tongkat bersinar terang. Lalu, oh apa itu, pemuda bule itu memiliki sayap yang juga berwarna putih.

"Jangan-jangan ini _gue udah_ mati diperkosa maniak…" batin Malay.

Ia menyangka bertemu malaikat di surga.

"Salam kenal, aku France, papa perimu!" ujar si pemuda bule.

Malay masih belum percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Papa peri?" ujarnya bertanya-tanya.

Si pemuda bule mengangguk.

"Jadi tadi _gue_ diperkosa Papa peri _gitu_?"

"Iih, siapa yang berbuat asusila! Aku _kan_ cuma menolongmu supaya jangan lompat ke dalam sumur!"

"Nolong _sih_ nolong tapi _ngga_ perlu berbuat tidak senonoh juga _keleus!_ Buktinya tadi ada yang cium bibir _en_ grepe-grepe pantat _gue,_ siap _tuh_!?" sembur Malay keki.

"Aduh _mon cher,_ kamu jangan marah ya, soalnya kamu gemesin banget _sih!_ Apalagi cuma pake boxer, syal sama sendal jepit _gitu!"_ si pemuda bule yang mengaku papa peri itu tertawa genit.

 _Damn,_ Malay baru inget kalau dia cuma dibalut pakaian minimalis! Buru-buru dia menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya itu dengan syalnya untuk menghindar dari pandangan penuh syahwat si papa peri genit itu.

"Ssst, _ngga_ perlu ditutupin, pemandangannya indah banget!" bisik papa peri.

Lalu melayanglah sendal jepit dan mendarat dengan sukses di jidat papa peri.

"Aduh _mon cher,_ ternyata kamu suka main kasar! Huhuuuu…" ujar papa peri manja sambil elus-elus jidatnya yang benjol.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kamu mau pergi ke pesta dansa istana?" tanya papa peri.

Malay mengangguk sedih, "tapi pakaianku yang paling bagus dirobek-robek mami."

"Duh kasian, sini papa peluk..." papa peri langsung memeluk dan membelai rambut Malay.

Papa peri modus _nih kayaknya_!

"Papa peri punya hadiah buat kamu karena selama ini kamu selalu menjadi anak yang baik, tabah dan tidak pernah menyerah, sesuai keinginan almarhum ayahmu."

"Apa itu Papa peri?"

"Kamu akan pergi ke pesta dansa untuk bertemu dengan sang pangeran."

Malay terkejut, "Ya-yang bener!? _Ciyus!? Mi apah?"_ ujarnya setengah tak percaya.

"Mi goreng, mi rebus, mi yabi!" samber papa peri.

.

.

.

Akankah Malay berhasil pergi ke pesta dansa dan bertemu dengan pangeran Netherlands yang tampan?

Nantikanlah episode selanjutnya!

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary_ : Alkisah pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pemuda malang bernama Malayrela yang tinggal bersama mami tiri dan 3 orang saudara tirinya. Pemuda berambut hitam lurus dengan poni lempar ala-ala Andika Kangen Band itu selalu diperlakukan buruk oleh sang mami dan saudara tirinya. Ia dipaksa bekerja siang dan malam, mulai dari mencuci, memasak sampai membersihkan rumah. Bahkan, uang hasil jualan durennya pun dipalak oleh 3 saudara tirinya. Suatu hari ia berdoa ingin bisa menikah dengan seorang bangsawan supaya hidupnya tidak menderita lagi. Akankah doanya terkabul?

.

.

.

 **Sendal Rela : Sebuah Cerita Sepotong Sendal**

"Papa peri punya hadiah buat kamu karena selama ini kamu selalu menjadi anak yang baik, tabah dan tidak pernah menyerah, sesuai keinginan almarhum ayahmu."

"Apa itu Papa peri?"

"Kamu akan pergi ke pesta dansa untuk bertemu dengan sang pangeran."

"Hooaaahhh…!" Malay terkejut luar biasa."be-beneran!?" sambungnya masih belum percaya.

Papa peri mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Malaysia senang luar biasa tapi agak curiga juga _sih_ mengingat kesan pertama tadi yang begitu menjijikan. Jangan-jangan mahluk mesum itu mau membantunya karena mengharapkan balasan.

"Aku akan membantumu pergi ke pesta dansa, dengan syarat kau serahkan keperawananmu padaku."

"TIDAAAAKKKKK…!"

Hiiyy, Malay bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu. Ia jadi ingat pesan almarhum ayahnya bahwa ia tidak boleh percaya begitu saja pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Apalagi yang satu ini, kenal _aja_ belum, _udah_ berani _grepe-grepe._ Dasar peri cabul!

"Kamu _ngapain_ bengong di pojokan _gitu_?" tanya si papa peri pada Malay yang mojok _ngga_ jelas.

"Ooh, _ngga_ apa-apa _kok,_ hehehe…aku cuma berpikir kalau aku _kayakny_ a _ngga_ jadi ke pesta dansa _deh_ , heheheee…" ujarnya setengah ketakutan.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?" tanya papa peri heran.

" _Ngga_ apa-apa _sih_ , cuma, ng…anu…itu…"

"Ah, kamu kebanyakan alasan! Cepat, papa peri _ngga_ punya banyak waktu _nih!_ Sekarang kamu punya tanaman yang bentuknya bulat _ngga_?" cerocos papa peri, " _Kayak_ labu, atau semangka _kek,_ melon _kek,_ blewah juga boleh, timun suri apa lagi, enak _lho_ buat bikin sop buah!" tambahnya lagi.

"Tanaman bulat? Semangka _ngga_ punya, melon juga _ngga_ , blewah apalagi, adanya duren."

"Jangan, duren banyak durinya nanti hasilnya kurang bagus." ujar papa peri.

"Ya, palingan adanya jengkol, _ngga_ apa-apa?"

"Hah!? Jengkol? Apa itu jengkol?" tanya papa peri. _Doi_ penasaran karena belum pernah dengar nama tanaman itu sama sekali.

Pemuda melayu itu mengajak papa peri France ke tanaman jengkol yang terletak tak jauh dari situ. Ia mengambil beberapa buah jengkol yang masih bergelantungan di pohonnya.

"Ini namanya jengkol, Papa peri. Bijinya enak buat dimasak jadi masakan semur jengkol, terus dimakan bareng nasi uduk _deh._ Makan sekali, besoknya pasti mau lagi." ujar Malay seraya memberikan buah jengkol yang berwarna hitam itu pada si papa peri.

" _Kok_ bau-bau gimana _gitu_ ya?" batin papa peri. Hidungnya mendengus-dengus aneh. "Ah, biarin _aja_ lah! _Ngga_ ada labu, jengkolpun jadi."

"Memangnya papa peri mau masak apa _pake_ jengkol itu?" tanya Malay heran.

"Masak? _No no no!_ Papa peri mau bikin kejutan buat kamu…"

Pemuda bule berkumis tipis itu mengayunkan tongkatnya yang berkilau sambil mengucapkan mantra sihir.

"Sim salabim, jadi apa, prok prok prok…"

Lalu buah jengkol itu tiba-tiba dikelilingi cahaya terang yang menyilaukan. Malay menutupi matanya. Pemuda melayu beralis tebal itu tak sanggup menyaksikan cahaya yang sangat terang itu. Lalu ketika cahaya silau itu mulai menghilang, yang tampak kemudian adalah sebuah kereta istimewa berwarna hitam dengan hiasan ukiran yang terbuat dari emas. Luar biasa indahnya!

"Uwaahhh…! Ba-bagus!" Malay takjub luar biasa.

"Oh ya, kamu butuh kuda untuk menarik kereta ini, hmm…"

Pemuda bule itu melihat sekeliling dan perhatiannya jatuh pada 4 ekor tikus curut yang sedang asyik menggerogoti tulang ikan di pojokan. Dengan sentuhan tongkat ajaibnya, 4 ekor tikus curut itu secara menakjubkan berubah menjadi 4 ekor kuda berwarna hitam yang siap menarik kereta istimewa.

"Ke-keren!" Malay terpukau dengan semua yang dilihatnya.

"Kamu juga butuh pengawal, hmmm…"

Kali ini perhatian papa peri tertuju pada 2 ekor tokek yang sedang menclok di jendela. Kedua tokek itu disulapnya menjadi menjadi 2 orang pengawal yang siap sedia mengawal dan melindungi Malay selama di perjalanan menuju istana.

"Yang terakhir, kamu juga butuh kusir.."

Dalam sekejap seekor ayam peliharaan Malay disulap menjadi kusir kereta.

"Asyik, _kalo_ begini, aku bisa langsung _cap cus_ ke istana _nih_! Yuk, berangkat kita!"Malay jadi semangat.

"Eh, tunggu! Kamu mau datang ke pesta dansa cuma _pake_ kolor _doang_!?"teriak papa peri.

"Ee-ekkk..!?" _doi_ baru sadar masih berpenampilan minimalis ala kadarnya.

Papa peri tersenyum seraya mengayunkan tongkat berkilaunya dan keajaibanpun terjadi malam itu. Tubuh mungil Malay dibalut cahaya terang benderang yang hangat. Sinar terang itu perlahan berubah menjadi pakaian yang menyelimuti tubuh Malay.

"Bajunya bagus _sih_ , tapi...KENAPA GAUN PANJANG _KAYAK_ BAJU EMAK-EMAK BEGINI!?"Malay menjerit histeris melihat dirinya yang dibalut gaun panjang cantik berbelahan dada rendah berwarna biru laut. Belum lagi di rambutnya bertaburan kristal swarosky yang bling-bling norak.

"Waduh, maaf, manteranya salah, hihihi..."

"Dasar peri kampret!"damprat Malay kzl.

Kali ini papa peri kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk kedua kalinya. Cahaya terang kembali melingkupi tubuh si pemuda mungil. Ketika cahaya itu perlahan meredup, Malay mendapati tubuhnya dibalut pakaian yang bagus. Jubah _hoodie_ tangan buntung berbahan velvet warna merah marun gelap dengan bordir benang emas di pinggirannya melapisi kaos tangan buntung warna putih. Dihias juga dengan syal abu-abu muda yang menutupi lehernya plus celana panjang hitam _fit_ _to body_ dan sepatu booth warna cokelat.

"Uwooohh, _magnifique_! _Mon miel_ , ternyata dirimu sangat keren dan ganteng, dan imut dan gorjes, dan seksi, dan dan..." papa peri terperangah dengan karya seninya sendiri.

Malay pun tak henti-hentinya mengagumi pakaian yang dikenakannya. Bahannya begitu lembut dan nyaman dipakai. Aromanya juga wangi seperti disemprot parfum mewah yang terbuat dari jutaan mawar Perancis

"Ayo cepat berangkat, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi!" papa peri France segera menarik tubuh Malay dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kereta.

Malay yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan penampilannya yang luar biasa itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bola mata berbinar-binar.

"Terima kasih, Papa peri! Aku sangat menyukai semuanya!"

"Jangan lupa, sihirku hanya akan bertahan sampai tengah malam. Sebelum lonceng berdentang 12 kali, segeralah pulang karena keajaiban ini akan hilang dan semuanya akan kembali ke wujudnya semula."pesan papa peri.

"Baik, Papa peri."Malay mengangguk paham.

"Bersenang-senanglah! _Have fun, go mad_! Abis itu jangan lupa tobat!"ujar papa peri France sambil dadah-dadah.

Dan kereta istimewa berwarna hitam berhiaskan ukiran emas yang ditarik 4 ekor kuda berwarna hitam, dikawal oleh 2 orang pengawal setia itu melaju dengan cepat membawa pemuda kampung, dekil dan kumal yang kini telah bermetamorfosis menjadi pemuda ganteng, keren dan _stylish_. Pemuda malang yang bertekad memperjuangkan masa depannya. Pemuda mungil yang bertekad mengadu peruntungan nasibnya di istana.

Akankah dia berhasil bertemu dengan sang pangeran tampan idaman semua mahluk sejagad raya Hetalia? Nantikan terus kelanjutan _fict_ ini.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

**Sendal Rela : Sebuah Cerita Sepotong Sendal**

Istana kerajaan Hetalia itu tampak sangat indah dan meriah. Bunga-bunga aneka warna bermekaran menghiasi sekeliling istana. Lilin-lilin ditempatkan di _chandelier_ cantik yang bergantungan di langit-langit istana. Semuanya dinyalakan membuat istana terlihat terang benderang. Lebih-lebih _ballroom_ tempat pesta dansa diselenggarakan itu benar-benar indah dan mewah. Marmer mahal menghiasi lantai dan tiang ruangan. Gorden dan _corsache_ mewah menjuntai menghiasi jendela besar yang mengarah ke balkon. Pria-pria tampan dan wanita-wanita cantik tampak berseliweran di dalam ruangan. Semuanya mengenakan pakaian terbaik mereka. Semuanya tampil maksimal.

Di singgasana agung tampak raja Sweden dan ratu Finland duduk dengan anggunnya. Di sebelah mereka tampak seorang pemuda berbadan besar bermata hijau berambut orange jabrik tengah termenung menatap para tamu yang berdatangan. Dialah pangeran Netherlands.

"Bagaimana, Nak, apakah ada yang menarik hatimu?" tanya sang ayah.

Pemuda tampan itu menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak tertarik, Ayahanda, mereka semua palsu." ujarnya

"Oh, ayolah, Nak, mereka tidak sejelek dugaanmu _kok_."

"Ah, ini konyol! Ayahanda, aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan acara _ta'aruf_ massal ini!"

"Nak, kamu itu sudah 37 tahun menjomblo. Ayah melakukan ini semua supaya kamu bahagia. Apakah kamu tidak ingin mencari pasangan, menikah lalu hidup _happily ever after?_ "

Pangeran Netherlands terdiam. Ia mengamati setiap tamu yang datang. Entah kenapa di matanya, mereka semua tampak palsu, dibuat-buat dan tidak original.

"Mereka semua datang dari penjuru negeri karena ingin membuatmu bahagia, Nak. Mereka semua menyayangimu."

Sang pangeran menarik nafas panjang dan dalam.

"Jika statusku hanyalah rakyat jelata, bukan seorang pangeran, apakah mereka akan tetap menyayangiku dan ingin membahagiakanku?" bisiknya lirih.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Mayoritas tamu sudah berdatangan dan berkumpul di _ballroom_. Masing-masing tamu memperkenalkan diri mereka pada keluarga raja dan memberi salam hormat pada sang pangeran.

Saat pintu _ballroom_ hampir ditutup, datanglah tamu pamungkas. Pemuda itu datang dengan sangat dramatis dan memukau. Wajahnya ditutupi _hoodie_ sehingga terkesan sangat misterius. Penghuni _ballroom_ memandang ke arahnya, termasuk sang pangeran. Pemuda bangsawan itu terperangah demi melihat sosok misterius itu. Siapakah dia, batin pangeran.

Perlahan pemuda itu menyingkap _hoodie_ warna merah marun gelap berhiaskan benang emas yang dikenakannya sehingga wajah aslinya itupun terekspos jelas.

Dan peristiwa selanjutnya terlihat seperti sebuah slow motion dimana si pemuda di balik _hoodie_ itu mengibaskan poni lemparnya yang jatuh terurai di dahi dan bergerak seirama dengan ayunan kepalanya. Tatapan matanya tajam setajam silet dibingkai alis tebal nan menawan. Bibirnya merekah sedikit terbuka dengan dua gigi seri atas yang mengintip. Wajahnya itu tampak berkilau mempesona.

Pangeran yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya itu terbelalak bola matanya dan tanpa sadar berdiri dari kursinya.

"Si-siapakah gerangan dia..." ujarnya.

Pemuda berkulit sawo matang dan berwajah oriental itu melangkah masuk ke dalam _ballroom_ dengan langkah yang anggun. Suasana menjadi sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara derap sepatu booth si pemuda. Sesekali ia mengibaskan poni lemparnya layaknya artis Korea. Semua mata memandang tak berkedip tertuju padanya. Beberapa tamu wanita menjeritkan nama artis Korea,

"Mee Min Ho! Kyaaa!"

Pangeran Netherlands seperti tersihir. _He can't even take his eyes of him_. Pandangan matanya terpaku hanya pada sosok pemuda yang baru saja datang itu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, sang pangeran beringsut dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri si pemuda menawan itu. Dan ketika mereka sudah saling berdekatan, sang pangeran hanya mampu menggamit tangan si pemuda misterius itu lalu mengecup punggung tangannya. Hidung sang pangeran mengendus sesuatu. Ada aroma aneh dari tubuh si pemuda misterius itu. Aroma itu belum pernah diciumnya.

"Kamu...wangi sekali..." ujar Netherlands dengan tatapan penuh hasrat, "kamu pakai parfum apa?"

"Parfum ini namanya Jengkolus baubusukus, Yang Mulia."

"Aromanya sangat eksotis sekali..."

Dan merekapun mulai berdansa di tengah _ballroom_ diiringi alunan musik lembut. Tubuh mungil Malay meliuk mengikuti gerakan sang pangeran. Sesekali ia berputar dan tak sengaja menginjak kaki si pemuda bule. Netherlands yang malam itu mengenakan pakaian kebesaran kerajaan berupa jas tuxedo berwarna biru dongker dengan beraneka pin di dada itu hanya tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan dansanya.

"Siapa namamu? Darimana asalmu?" ujar sang pangeran tanpa memalingkan wajah sedikitpun dari si pemuda mungil.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanyalah orang biasa..." bisik Malay.

Pangeran semakin penasaran. Ditariknya tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya.

"Cepat katakanlah, _please_..."

Malay tersenyum. Lalu dengan lincah tubuhnya berkelit keluar dari dekapan sang pangeran.

Tamu undangan melihat kedua insan yang asyik berdansa itu dengan tatapan _super envy_. Kenapa rasanya dunia jadi milik mereka berdua saja? Yang lain cuma ngontrak. Kan yang lain juga ingin mendapat kesempatan berdansa berdua saja dengan pangeran tampan itu. Begitu juga mami Singapore yang sejak tadi misuh-misuh ngga karuan karena 3 puteranya itu bukannya serius ngedeketin pangeran, malah asyik makanin marshmallow yang diguyur _chocolate fountain_. Dasar norak!

Dan musik latarpun berganti dengan musik yang lebih bersemangat. Kali ini mereka berdua berganti dansa dari yang awalnya berdansa waltz romantis, sekarang ganti dengan irama yang lebih cepat. Sang pangeran sedang menunjukan keahliannya dalam berdansa. Malay berusaha mengimbangi gerakan langkah pangeran yang sudah sangat lihai. Sesekali ia mencoba tapi karena belum lihai, kakinya malah tersandung. Tubuh mungil itu jatuh dalam dekapan sang pangeran. Keduanya sangat dekat sehingga Malay dapat menatap bola mata warna hijau milik pemuda bule itu. Begitu juga aroma tubuh sang pangeran yang khas. Waktupun terasa berhenti.

Sekarang adalah waktunya dansa massal. Semua tamu langsung mencari pasangan dansa masing-masing lalu turun ke lantai dansa secara bersamaan.

Mami Singapore langsung menginstruksikan 3 bocah yang sedang asyik ngalapin makanan di pinggir ruangan untuk segera turun ke lantai dansa.

"Cepat, cepat, samperin pangeran!" ujarnya seraya mendorong tubuh 3 anaknya.

"Halo, pangeran ganteng, kenalin namaku Laos, hobiku jajan cilok, es krim, takoyaki, mie ayam, bak-" belum selesai Laos bicara sudah dipotong.

"Hai cowok ganteng, kenalin namaku Myanmar, hobiku jajan juga sama kayak Laos, hehehe..." Myanmar masang senyum paling lebar.

"Halo Abang ganteng, namaku Cambodia, kayaknya Abang udah lama ngejomblo ya? Halalin aku _dong_ , Bang, hehehe..."

Mami Singapore tepok jidat. Dasar bocah _ora genah!_

Netherlands tak menggubris 3 mahluk ajaib yang barusan menghampirinya. Pangeran kerajaan Hetalia itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok yang tadi berdansa dengannya. Kini sosok itu tengah berdansa dengan orang lain. Baru sedetik yang lalu sosok itu ada di genggamannya tapi kini ia sudah tak di sisinya lagi. Padahal baru sedetik yang lalu, tapi ia sudah merasa kehilangan.

"Maaf, permisi, ehm...kami belum selesai berdansa.." ujar Nether tanpa basa-basi merebut Malay yang sedang asyik berdansa dengan orang lain dan langsung membawanya lari ke ruangan lain. Ruangan yang jauh dari gegap gempita pesta dansa.

"Wuah, banyak makanan!" jerit Malay heboh.

"Wah, lukisannya bagus!"

"Wah, perabotannya dilapisi emas!"

Pemuda mungil itu takjub demi melihat ruangan yang sangat mewah itu. Disana banyak lukisan besar dan perabot mahal berlapis emas.

"Ini ruangan pribadiku. Aku bosan dengan dengan acara _ta'aruf_ massal yang dibuat ayahku, jadi lebih baik kita ngobrol saja disini, gimana?" ujar pangeran.

Malay yang diajak ngomong malah asyik mengagumi sekelilingnya. Netherlands _sweatdrop_.

Diambilnya sepotong cupcake cokelat lalu diberikannya pada Malay.

"Buatku?" Malay bingung.

Nether mengangguk.

Mata Malay berkaca-kaca sewaktu melihat cupcake cokelat yang sepertinya sangat lezat itu. Dicaploknya kue itu.

"Enak banget!" jeritnya norak.

Netherlands tertawa kecil seraya mendekati wajah Malay.

"Ada sisa cokelat di sudut bibirmu..." tangan besar Neth mengusap sudut bibir Malay.

"Ah..." Malay jadi grogi ditatap sang pangeran tampan dari jarak sedekat dan seintim itu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya jadi memerah. Jantungnya berdebar ngga karuan.

"Kamu suka cokelat?" tanya Netherlands seraya tersenyum ramah.

Malay mengangguk pelan.

"Makanlah, pilihlah yang kamu suka."

Sedetik kemudian Malay asyik melahap semua makanan yang tersaji disana. Semuanya lezat. Ada somay, sate kambing, spagheti, kue-kue manis, rerotian sampai marshmallow yang diguyur _chocolate fountain_! Seperti di surga! Malay makan dengan lahap. Maklum, ia belum pernah makan makanan yang nikmat dan mewah seperti ini. Di rumah, ia biasanya hanya mendapat makanan sisa dari mami tiri dan 3 bocah. Itupun dalam kondisi yang sudah tidak layak. Terkadang untuk mengganjal perutnya yang masih lapar, ia mengais umbi-umbian yang ia tanam di belakang rumahnya.

Sementara Malay asyik dengan makanannya, Netherlands asyik mengamati tingkah polos Malay sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Aahh...kenyaaang..."

Pemuda mungil itu duduk lesehan di lantai sambil bersandar karena kekenyangan. Ia mengusap perutnya yang melendung. Betapa asyiknya hidup di istana, bisa makan enak seperti ini tiap hari.

"Hey, kamu masih belum mau ngasih tau namamu?" tanya Netherlands seraya mendekat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Namaku adalah Ma-"

TENG

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng jam istana. Malay terkejut. Ia teringat pesan papa peri France bahwa sihir ajaib ini hanya akan bertahan sampai tengah malam. Lewat tengah malam, maka dirinya akan kembali menjadi itik buruk rupa dengan pakaian compang camping.

"Hah, gawat! Aku harus pergi!" Malay bergegas bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lho, kamu mau kemana!? Masak SMP, Selesai Makan Pulang!? Lagian malam kan masih panjang?" ujar sang pangeran mengejar Malay.

TENG

"Iya, aku juga belum mau pulang tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?" Netherlands merengkuh bahu Malay seolah tak mengizinkannya pulang.

"Pokoknya harus pulang, papa pe- maksudku- papaku menyuruhku pulang sebelum tengah malam." Malay jadi galau.

"Kamu kan sudah dewasa, masa masih diatur-atur sama papa?"

"Iya lah, kan kata pak ustad, surga ada di bawah telapak kaki papa."

Lho kok, percakapan mereka jadi ngaco sih?

TENG

Malay kembali bergegas pergi.

"Hey, tunggu, aku belum tau namamu. Setidaknya katakan dulu namamu siapa!?" sang pangeran kembali mengejarnya.

TENG

Malay makin panik. Ia bergegas mempercepat langkahnya. Duh, mana istananya gede banget lagi. Perasaan dari tadi _ngga_ nemu pintu gerbangnya!

TENG

"Siapa namamu? Cepat, katakan padaku, _please_..."

"Bambang!" ujar Malaysia sekenanya. Lagi _mumet_ nyari jalan keluar malah ditanyain nama!

"Hah, Bambang!?" ujar Netherlands setengah kaget dan kecewa. Ia berharap pemuda manis itu memiliki nama yang agak keren sedikit, seperti Tristan _kek_ , Ayman _kek_ , Fergio _kek_ , lha ini Bambang! _Kok_ , agak-agak gimana gitu.

TENG

"Waduh, bahaya!" Malay makin panik. Ia tidak mau sang pangeran melihat wujud aslinya yang amburadul dan memalukan. Ia harus secepatnya melarikan diri dari kejaran sang pangeran.

"Bambang, jangan pergi, _please_!"

Malay menghentikan langkahnya lalu berpaling menengok ke belakang ke arah sang pangeran. Sosok tinggi besar itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Ada rasa sedih yang terpancar dari bola mata hijau itu. Duh, Malaysia jadi _ngga_ tega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau sang pangeran tahu wujud aslinya, ia pasti akan merasa jijik dan malah mengusirnya dari istana. Lebih baik sang pangeran tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf, pangeran tapi aku harus pergi.."

TENG

Malay melanjutkan larinya menuju gerbang istana. Di depannya ada tangga panjang menurun. Karena terburu-buru, tubuh mungil itu tersandung di tangga.

TENG

"Ah..!" sebelah sepatu Malay terlepas sewaktu ia jatuh tadi. Ia ingin mengambilnya tapi begitu terdengar suara lonceng jam, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Pemuda mungil itu kembali melanjutkan larinya walau hanya dengan sepatu sebelah.

Rupanya kereta kuda miliknya sudah menunggu disana. Ia bergegas naik ke dalam dan angkat kaki dari situ.

Sang pangeran yang tertinggal di belakang hanya dapat menatap sedih sewaktu Malaysia pergi meninggalkannya. Diambilnya sebelah sepatu yang tergeletak di dekat tangga.

"Siapapun kamu, aku pasti akan menemukanmu..." bisik Nerherlands seraya menggenggam erat sepatu milik pemuda yang sudah pergi itu.

...

...

...

~TBC~

TENG

Lonceng sudah berdentang 12 kali pertanda sudah masuk waktu tengah malam.

Sang pangeran terkejut karena tiba-tiba sepatu booth yang digenggamnya secara ajaib berubah menjadi sepotong sendal jepit butut dengan merek Sueluw. Kondisi sendal itu sangat mengenaskan. Di bagian sendal yang berwarna putih ada tulisan "jangan dicolong, masih ngutang"

TWEWEWEEEEWWW


	5. Chapter 5

**Sendal Rela : Sebuah Cerita Sepotong Sendal**

Malaysia berjalan sendirian di tengah gelapnya malam. Belum sampai rumah, kereta kuda yang dinaikinya sudah berubah kembali ke wujud semula, menjadi jengkol, tokek, tikus dan ayam. Begitu juga dengan pakaian bagus yang dikenakannya, semuanya lenyap. Sesuai perkataan papa peri, semua keajaiban ini hanya bertahan sampai tengah malam. Lewat dari itu, kembali ke wujud asalnya masing-masing. Kini dirinya kembali menjadi bocah dekil dengan pakaian kumal penuh tambalan sana sini. Alas kakinya yang butut itu bahkan hanya tinggal sebelah karena yang sebelah lagi tertinggal sewaktu ia jatuh tersandung di tangga istana.

Hujanpun turun membasahi bumi, mengguyur tubuh mungil yang berjalan di kegelapan malam. Malay lari bergegas menuju rumahnya yang sudah dekat, berlindung dari dinginnya hujan. Tubuh kecil pemuda itu membuka pintu rumah lalu bersandar di balik pintu begitu masuk ke dalam.

"Ada sisa cokelat di sudut bibirmu..." masih terngiang di telinga Malay bisikan lembut sang pangeran.

Awww!

Malay memejamkan matanya sambil senyum-senyum bahagia. Jantungnya masih terasa deg-degan saat mengingat wajah ganteng sang pangeran yang mirip pemain film Channing Tatum. Senyumannya, aroma tubuhnya, tatapan matanya, semuanya bikin Malay meleleh. Apalagi waktu tubuh besarnya itu mendekap tubuh mungilnya.

Awawwawww!

Ia benar-benar bahagia bisa bertemu, berdansa dan menikmati malam bersama sang pangeran. Pokoknya malam ini adalah malam yang _ngga_ akan dilupakan olehnya. Akan selalu dikenang sepanjang masa. Ia berharap suatu saat nanti bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda ganteng itu. Duh, mimpi kali yee!

Tubuh mungil itu perlahan berayun menirukan gerakan dansa sembari membayangkan dirinya berdansa dengan sang pangeran tampan. Kedua matanya terpejam membayangkan wajah ganteng berambut pirang orange yang di _spike_ ke atas, bola mata hijau yang memukau serta senyum manis yang berkharisma. Ketika ia membuka mata, Malay tertawa cekikikan sendiri seperti orang gila. Ah, sepertinya dia sedang dimabuk kepayang.

Pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu berjalan menuju loteng yang ada di lantai paling atas rumahnya. Ruangan kecil, kotor dan pengap itu adalah kamarnya. Sebenarnya ruangan itu difungsikan sebagai gudang oleh ayahnya. Namun semenjak ayahnya meninggal, sang mami tiri memaksanya tidur disana, hanya beralaskan tikar lusuh dan selembar selimut dekil. Malam itu Malay tidur dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

-o0o-

Di gymnasium istana kerajaan Hetalia tampak para prajurit sedang berlatih. Ada yang berlatih bela diri, memanah dan pedang. Ada juga yang sedang seru bertarung di halang rintang dan ketangkasan. Jadi inget acara American Ninja Warrior. Di antara para prajurit itu ternyata ada sang pangeran yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan seorang pemuda gagah dengan seragam tentara kerajaan berwarna hijau _army_. Dia adalah Spain, sang kapten tentara kerajaan.

TRANGGG

Dengan sekali tebas Spain berhasil mengalahkan Netherlands. Pedang milik sang pangeran terlempar jatuh ke lantai.

"Hmm, kayaknya ada yang lagi mikirin seseorang _nih_?" ujar Spain sotoy sambil berkacak pinggang.

Pemuda latin ganteng berambut ikal cokelat itu meneliti wajah Netherlands yang terlihat kurang fokus. Sebagai sahabat karib Netherlands yang bertahun-tahun mengenyam pendidikan militer bareng, ia hapal betul gelagat sang pangeran ketika sedang dilanda kegalauan.

"Lagi Andilau ya? Antara dilema dan galau? Butuh aqua?" ledek Spain seraya menyerahkan pedang milik Nether yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Ah, dasar _loe_!" Nether hanya tersenyum kecil.

Mereka berdua rehat sejenak. Netherlands menenggak segelas susu dingin, minuman favoritnya. Sementara Spain duduk-duduk di bangku seraya terus memperhatikan raut muka sang sahabat.

"Jadi, siapa _nih_ orangnya?" tanyanya.

"Siapa, siapa?" Netherlands bingung.

"Pasti ada orang yang berhasil mencuri hati _loe_ waktu di pesta dansa kemarin-kemarin itu, terus _loe_ kepikiran dia terus _deh_ sampe-sampe _loe_ _ngga_ konsen hari ini, bener _ngga_ tebakan _gue_?"

Netherlands menghela nafas panjang, "Kelihatan banget ya di muka _gue_?"

Spain tertawa kecil, "Muka _loe_ terlalu jujur soalnya!"

Netherlands cuma manyun.

"Ya udah, terus apa permasalahannya? Bokap _ngga_ setuju?"

" _Ngga sih,_ bokap _gue fine-fine aja._ Dia _udah_ _ngga_ sabar pingin _gue_ cepet-cepet nikah. Mau _gue_ nikah sama cewek _kek_ , cowok _kek_ , bangsawan _kek_ , bukan _kek_ , nenek-nenek _kek_ , kakek-kakek _kek_ , yang penting pecah telor!"

"Nah, terus?"

"Masalahnya, orang yang kemaren _gue_ temuin itu misterius banget..."

"Hah, misterius?" bola mata Spain membelalak.

Netherlands terdiam. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok pemuda mungil berambut hitam beralis tebal yang pada acara _ta'aruf_ massal kemarin itu berdansa dengannya. Sepertinya separuh hatinya sudah dicuri oleh si pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dan berdansa lagi dengan dia.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Netherlands merasa aneh. Ia merasa agak melankolistis. Dirinya jadi sering bengong. Makan tak enak, tidurpun tak nyenyak. Mau makan, eh tib-tiba keingetan sama dia, si pemuda misterius itu. Terus jadi ngga nafsu makan deh. Mau tidur juga keingetan sama dia. Yang ada jadi ngga bisa tidur deh. Bahkan mau mandipun juga keingetan dia. Di kamar mandi, jadi mikir yang bukan-bukan deh. Setiap kali memikirkan dia, jantung Nether rasanya berdebar-debar _ngga_ karuan. Wajah si pemuda yang manis dan unyu itu terus terbayang. Apalagi waktu dia makan cupcake cokelat dan belepotan di mulutnya. Bikin gemes banget! Juga waktu bocah polos itu makan makanan dengan lahap sampai kekenyangan, lucu banget! Rasanya Netherlands pingin deketin, peluk-peluk, terus uyel-uyel pipinya. Habis itu pingin _kiss_ pipinya, lanjut bibirnya, terus buka bajunya terus _kiss_ lehernya sambil pegang dadanya terus, terus, terus...haish, tuh kan jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh gini?

"Aroma tubuhnya itu eksotis banget..." ujar Nether seraya tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona merah, " _gue_ belum pernah nyium wangi yang kayak gitu, _weird yet arrousing.._."

Jangan-jangan jengkol mengandung feromon sampai si Neth jadi kesengsem gitu.

"Terus namanya siapa? Nancy? Anne? Milanka?" tanya Spain penasaran.

"Bambang." ujar Neth singkat.

"Ba-Ba-...!? Heh!? Nama yang aneh!" Spain melongo. _Wh-what on earth is happening!?_

"Bambang siapa? Bambang Pamungkas? Bambang Widjojanto? Bambang Gentolet?" serbu Spain _ngga_ sabar.

"Bambang... _just_ Bambang, _he said_." ujar Neth dengan wajah merona dan mata yang menerawang.

"Jangan-jangan bukan nama asli, cuma nama samaran, alias, nama palsu...hmmm" .

" _Whatever_...yang pasti dia imut _banget_..." ujar Neth masih dengan pipi yang merona kemerahan.

" _Identified, 100% you are falling in love with him_." Spain yakin sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Terus aku _kudu piye_? _Gue ngga_ tau rumahnya dimana, bapaknya siapa. Terus gimana caranya _gue_ halalin dia?" Netherlands berpangku tangan pasrah.

" _Loe_ sama sekali _ngga_ punya petunjuk apapun tentang dia?

"Petunjuk tentang dia?" ujar sang pangeran seraya menatap sang sahabat. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sepotong sendal butut yang ia temukan di tangga istana kemarin itu.

...

...

"A-APAAN ITUUU!?" jerit Spain demi melihat sepotong sendal butut menjijikan yang diperlihatkan Netherlands padanya.

"SYUUH! JAUHKAN ITU DARI _GUE_! Pasti banyak kumannya!" Spain _ogah_ dekat-dekat. Ia khawatir kasus pandemi _Black Death_ yang dulu pernah memusnahkan dua per tiga penduduk Eropa akan terulang lagi. "Ewww, mana ada tulisannya lagi 'jangan dicolong, masih ngutang'! _Ngenes_ amat _tuh_ sendal!"

"Tenang _aja_ ini udah direndam _pake_ disinfektan selama 3 hari 3 malam _kok_!" ujar Nether santai.

"Oh, ok, baiklah." Spain akhirnya bernapas lega.

Netherlands lalu menjelaskan asal mula sendal jelek itu yang tadinya berwujud sepatu booth tiba-tiba secara ajaib berubah menjadi benda menjijikan ini.

" _Gue_ ada ide..." bisik Spain.

...

...

...

"Dengar hai dengar, pangeran kerajaan Hetalia sedang mencari pemilik sendal jepit yang tertinggal di istana saat pesta dansa. Barang siapa yang kakinya pas dengan sendal jepit tersebut maka akan menjadi pasangan hidup pangeran."

Seluruh penghuni pasar heboh dengan kedatangan rombongan pasukan berkuda dari kerajaan. Lebih-lebih setelah mendengar pengumuman dari mereka.

Setelah memberikan pengumuman, pasukan kerajaan yang dipimpin kapten Spain itu langsung menyusuri setiap gang yang ada di pasar untuk mencari siapakah gerangan pemilik sendal jepit butut yang katanya masih ngutang itu. Setiap rumah mereka masuki, setiap pojokan mereka datangi, setiap orang mereka samper, lalu diminta untuk menjajal sendal jepit yang mereka bawa.

Para penduduk, baik pria maupun wanita, tua maupun muda, semuanya antri ingin menjajal sendal jepit yang dibawa rombongan kerajaan. Siapa tahu _aja_ dapet rejeki nomplok, bisa jadi pasangan hidupnya pangeran.

Seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan muka songong bernama Prussia sedang menjajal keberuntungannya. Doi berprofesi sebagai tukang cireng yang biasa mangkal di pasar. Pelan-pelan ia memasukan kakinya ke dalam sendal jepit buluk itu. Agak jijik _sih_ tapi siapa tahu muat, lumayan hadiahnya bisa kawin sama bangsawan. Kalau berhasil mendapatkan bangsawan artinya doi _ngga_ perlu jualan cireng lagi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Terus doi bisa jalan-jalan keliling dunia deh naik kapal pesiar keren. Mantap _soul_ lah pokoknya! Ia menahan napasnya. Spain dan bala tentaranya memperhatikan dengan sesama, daaaaannn...

"Kekecilan..." ujar Spain.

"Haha hahaha hihi hihihi...sendalnya kekecilan, haha hahaha hihi hihihi...jarinya kesakitan..." terdengarlah nyanyian para penduduk yang bersahutan. Mirip-mirip musik latar acara konser.

Si pemuda berambut perak itupun bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan muka dongkol karena gagal. Ia beringsut pergi sambil membawa burung kecil berwarna kuning di kepalanya, "Ayo, Gilbird, kita _cap cuss_ dari sini! Jualan cireng lagi." Buyarlah sudah impian naik kapal pesiar dan pensiun dagang cireng.

Para tentara kerajaan yang dipimpin Spain itu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan misi menemukan si pemilik sendal jepit ajaib. Kali ini sampailah mereka di kedai mie pangsit milik seorang pemuda berambut panjang lurus dikuncir belakang dengan tato naga di punggungnya bernama China. Gosipnya dia sudah berusia 2000 tahun tapi wajahnya masih terlihat "cantik". Mungkin dia rajin pakai _cream anti ageing_ yang bekerja 24 jam non stop.

Si pemuda "cantik" itu menjajal keberuntungannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu berminat kawin dengan bangsawan _sih_ tapi minimal jika ia beruntung, lumayan lah bisa buka kedai mie pangsit VVIP di istana. Pelanggannya pun naik kelas dari yang sebelumnya hanya rakyat jelata menjadi para sosialita.

Spain menahan napas, begitu juga para penduduk yang datang menyaksikan. Dan hasilnya ternyata...

"Kebesaran..." ujar Spain.

"Haha hahaha hihi hihihi...sendalnya kebesaran, haha hahaha hihi hihihi...sendalnya kedodoran..." tanpa dikomandoi penduduk langsung menyanyikan _soundtrack_ lagu "Sendal Rela".

Belum menyerah, kali ini sampailah mereka ke rumah seorang _blacksmith_ alias pandai besi. Keahliannya adalah membuat seperangkat alat solat -eh salah- senjata tajam berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Gadis pandai besi berambut panjang berwarna cokelat muda itu bernama Belarus.

Begitu sampai di bengkel milik Belarus, Spain _and the gank_ langsung disambut hawa panas yang berasal dari tungku penempaan. Tampak sang gadis pandai besi sedang asyik menempa bilah besi yang akan dibuat menjadi pisau.

"Menjajal sendal jepit?" tanya Belarus seraya melirik pada rombongan Spain dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

GLEK

Spain menelan ludah. Entah kenapa ada hawa-hawa menyeramkan yang tiba-tiba menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Aku sibuk." sambung Belarus lagi.

Spain _sweatdrop_. Dengan segala usaha sang kapten yang berkulit eksotis itu akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan Belarus agar mau menjajal sendal yang dibawanya.

Perlahan gadis berambut panjang itu memasukan kakinya. Ternyata hasilnya...

"Kekecilan..." ujar Spain.

'"Haha hahaha hihi hihihi...sendalnya kekecilan, haha hahaha hihi hihihi...jarinya kesakitan..."

Spain terkejut mendengar paduan suara _ngga_ genah yang berasal dari PPK, Persatuan Penduduk Kepo yang mengikuti rombongannya sejak awal. Mereka sepertinya penasaran dengan pemilik asli sendal jepit itu.

" _SHUT UP!_! _LOE_ MAKSA _GUE_ PAKE INI SENDAL BUTUT TRUS SEKARANG _GUE_ MALAH JADI BAHAN OLOK-OLOKAN GINI, _LOE_ NYARI MATI YA SAMA _GUE_!?" sedetik kemudian melayanglah berbagai jenis senjata tajam ke arah Spain _and the gank._ Para penduduk super kepo itupun berlari kocar kacir menghindari hujan senjata tajam.

"Kampreettt...! Nyari yang punya sendal jepit begini amat!" jerit Spain sambil melindungi kepalanya pakai tameng supaya _ngga_ kesamber pisau.

 _Tough life!_

...

...

...

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah menjajalkan sendal jepit ajaib pada tukang cireng, pedagang mie pangsit dan pandai besi yang berakhir dengan kejadian horor yaitu dihujani dengan beraneka rupa senjata tajam yang dapat membahayakan keselamatan jiwa, Spain dan bala tentaranya masih tetap teguh dalam melaksanakan misi menemukan siapa pemilik sejati sang sendal jepit.

Kali ini sampailah mereka ke rumah seorang pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai pemilik rental majalah dan komik. Rumah sederhana dengan bagian depan yang dijadikan kios itu nampak sepi ketika Spain dan rombongan tiba.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus dengan poni teratur. Pemuda berkulit putih yang bernama Japan itu terlihat sangat sopan menyambut tamunya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Spain menceritakan maksud kedatangannya yaitu sebagai perwakilan dari kerajaan Hetalia meminta kesediaan sang pemuda untuk menjajal sendal jepit yang dibawanya.

"Sendal jepit?" ujar Japan.

Spain mengeluarkan sang sendal ajaib dari tempat penyimpanannya.

"Bagaimana kalau sebelum menjajal sendal itu, kalian melihat-lihat koleksi saya dulu?" tawar Japan.

"Eh, _ngga usah_ repot-repot _kok_ , kami cuma mampir sebentar _aja_ , setelah itu, kami keliling lagi."

Belum sempat Spain memberikan alasan penolakan, pemuda Asia itu sudah menyodorkan sebuah majalah dengan _cover_ yang sangat wow.

"Eh, apa ini? Wowoowww! I-imut ba-banget!" jerit Spain begitu melihat majalah itu.

" _Oh_ _my_ _gay_ , lihat, bulunya banyak, posenya aduhai lagi! Ada yang lagi telentang, tengkurap, nungging! Uwoohh! _So_ _sexy_!" teriak Spain lagi.

Demi mendengar sang kapten yang membaca majalah sambil jerit-jerit kata-kata yang mencurigakan, para anak buah jadi super kepo. Mereka mendekati sang kapten dan ikutan mengintip majalah misterius yang dibaca bosnya.

" _Kalo_ _liat_ yang beginian, lama-lama _gue_ bisa _nosebleed_!" jerit Spain lagi bikin tambah penasaran anak buahnya

"A-apaan _sih_ , kapten? Mau lihaaaaattt!" jerit prajurit yang lain seraya merebut majalah misterius dari tangan bosnya dengan wajah mupeng.

TWEEEWEWEWEEEEW

Ternyata majalah misterius yang barusan dibaca Spain adalah majalah tentang binatang peliharaan. Ada kucing imut yang sedang pose telentang dengan pita pink di leher. Ada bayi panda yang sedang nungging sambil ngantuk. Ada juga foto-goto hewan lucu lainnya dalam berbagai pose.

"Kamfreeettt! Kirain majalah pleiboi!" jerit para anak buah seraya membanting majalah. Mereka kecele. Dikiranya sang bos sedang membaca majalah pria dewasa.

"Kalian yang kampret! Kalian pikir _gue_ serendah itu, heehhh!" gantian Spain yang _ngeplakin_ kepala anak buahnya satu-satu gegara emosi.

Sang pemilik kios tertawa.

"Uhuk, _kok_ jadi melenceng dari tujuan gini _sih_. Yaudah, sekarang tolong dijajal ya sendal jepitnya." Spain menyerahkan sepotong sandal jepit kepada Japan.

Perlahan Japan menjajal sendal butut itu, hasilnya...

"Haha hahaha hihi hihihi...sendalnya kebesaran, haha hahaha hihi hihihi...sendalnya kedodoran..."

Gedubrak.

"Kalian lagi, kalian lagi!" jerit Spain gondok karena gerombolan PPK alias Persatuan Penduduk Kepo itu masih saja mengikuti dia.

"Mohon maaf ya mas, ternyata sendal jepitnya kebesaran, terima kasih sudah mau menjajal, _arigatou_ mas..." Spain membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam perpisahan dengan sopan.

"Hayati lelah juga ini..." ujar Spain kecapekan sambil mengelap keringatnya yang segede bulir jagung.

Namun pencarian pun dilanjutkan kembali meakipun sang kapten kecapekan. Walau badai menghadang, apapun yang terjadi misi harus diselesaikan. Tugas negara, Bos!

Sementara itu di rumah Malay, mami tiri dan 3 bocah sedang menikmati _tea_ _time_ di sore hari. Ibu dan anak-anaknya itu duduk-duduk di ruang tamu sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan biskuit sambil ngobrol-ngobrol cantik. Tak jauh dari situ tampak Malay sedang menyapu dan beres-beres. Peluh bercucuran dari kening pemuda mungil yang cemong dan dekil itu. Sejenak ia istirahat sambil menyeka keringatnya. Sekilas tatapannya jatuh pada sepiring biskuit yang nampak sangat lezat yang sedang dimakan oleh trio tuyul saudara tirinya. Malay menelan ludah. Terdengar suara paduan musik dangdut yang berasal dari perutnya. Kasihan Malay. Pemuda malang itu tadi siang hanya makan sepiring makanan sisa yang tidak dihabiskan Laos. Biasanya, jika masih lapar ia akan mengambil ubi atau singkong yang ia tanam di halaman belakang rumahnya. Namun karena hari ini pekerjaannya menumpuk sehingga ia tak sempat mengganjal perutnya. Alhasil tubuh Malay jadi lemas dan tidak bertenaga.

"Duh, perutku sakit...hhhhh..." ujarnya lirih seraya memegangi perutnya. Tampangnya begitu memelas dan badannya terasa lemas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut-ribut di depan rumah. Ternyata itu adalah tetangga sebelah rumah, _gank_ emak-emak rempong.

"Jeung, jeung, _udah_ denger berita pertamax belum?" ujar emak rempong #1 bernama Hungary.

"Berita apa _sih_ , Jeung, heboh amat kayanya? Ada _ertong_ lagi syuting dimari?" ujar Mami Singapore kekinian.

"Ish, bukan! Itu _lho_ Jeung ada rombongan kerajaan yang dipimpin sama kapten ganteng, wajahnya latinos gitu mirip-mirip Enrique Iglesias!" jawab emak rempong #2 bernama Vietnam.

"Oh ya? Terus?" mami Singapore tambah semangat.

"Nih yang paling penting, katanya mereka lagi nyari pemilik sendal jepit, kalo ketemu, akan dijadiin pasangan hidupnya pangeran ganteng! Awawaww, siapa yang _ngga_ mau _merit_ sama _prince charming_ _kayak_ Netherlands!" ujar emak rempong #3 bernama Seychilles.

"Semuanya boleh ikutan jajal _lho_ , Jeung. Mau muda, tua, laki-laki, perempuan, pokoknya joss gandos deh!" tambah emak rempong #4 bernama Ukraine.

Keempet emak-emak rempong itu tergabung dalam gank Mak-mak Trendi Kekinian dan Pertamax yang disingkat menjadi Madikipe. Pertamax dalam hal mengabarkan gosip, apalagi kalo gosipnya berhubungan dengan cowok-cowok ganteng en seksi. Jadi _kalo_ agan dan aganwati mau tau info A1 terkini yang akurat, silakan nongkrong dengan anggota _gank_ Madikipe ini. Dijamin _up to date!_

"Jadi Jeung Singapore siap-siap _aja_ ya _kalo_ ada rombongan kerajaan dateng." tambah Hungary semangat.

"Ah _kalo eike sih,_ _ngga_ dapet sama pangeran Netherlands _ngga_ apa-apa. _Ngga_ ada pangeran, kapten ganteng juga okeoce lah!" ujar Vietnam _ngayal_.

Dan mereka pun asyik bergosip ria sejenak sebelum akhirnya acara gosip seru itu berakhir karena salah seorang anggota gank Madikipe teringat akan cucian dan gosokannya yang belum selesai.

Mami Singapore kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan menghampiri ketiga anaknya.

"Nah, denger ya, Laos, Myanmar, Cambodia, nanti tentara kerajaan akan datang untuk minta kita menjajal sendal jepit yang tertinggal di pesta dansa. Kalian harus siap-siap ya."

Malay yang sedang beristirahat sejenak sambil duduk-duduk di dekat situ, mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

" _Kalo_ sendal jepitnya muat di kaki kalian, maka salah satu kalian akan menjadi pasangannya sang pangeran!"

"Wuah asyik, bisa makan enak tiap hari!"

"Iya, seru! Bisa main petak umpet di halaman istana yang luas!"

"Asyik, bisa minta uang jajan tiap hari sama pangeran yang tajir melintir!"

Mami Singapore tepok jidat. Dasar bocah gemblung! Yang dipikirin cuma jajan, makan sama main _aja_.

"Sa-saya juga mau ikutan mencoba sandal jepitnya!" tiba-tiba Malay yang dari tadi diam saja itu membuka suara.

Mami singapore mendelik sambil menatap si empunya suara.

"Kamu..!?" suaranya bergetar geram.

Perlahan mami berambut hitam digelung ke atas itu berjalan menghampiri Malay yang sedang duduk.

"Kamu mau ikut apa, hah!?" ujarnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya menatap putera tirinya dengan tatapan killer.

"Saya juga mau mencoba menjajal sendal jepit, Mami." ujarnya takut-takut.

Mami Singapore menyambar telinga milik Malay dan menjewernya dengan sadis.

"Jangan suka sok ikut-ikutan ya, kamu!" teriaknya.

"Aaagghh..! Mami, sakit!" Malay menjerit kesakitan.

Namun sang mami masih menjewernya tanpa ampun.

"Iya _nih_ , ikut-ikutan _aja_! _Ngga_ kreatif!" sembur Myanmar.

"Hajar _aja_ , Mi, biar dia tahu rasa!" tambah Cambodia ngomporin.

Bola mata hitam milik mami Singapore itu menatap terpincing seolah memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk bocah sok tahu yang berjongkok gemetar seraya memegangi kepalanya karena ketakutan.

"Hmmm...!"

...

...

...

~TBC~

Bagaimanakah nasib Malay? Apakah ia berhasil bertemu rombongan kerajaan dan menjajal sendal jepit? Nantikan episode selanjutnya, Sendal Rela : Sebuah Cerita Sepotong Sendal, episode _**Finale**_!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary : Mami Singapore marah besar mengetahui Malay ingin ikut menjajal sandal jepit yang dibawa pasukan istana. Pemuda malang itu pun dihajar habis-habisan. Bagaimanakah nasibnya?

.

.

.

Mami Singapore menatap Malay yang jongkok ketakutan. Tatapan mata wanita itu terlihat mengerikan. Dijambaknya rambut hitam lurus anak tirinya itu.

"Kamu ini, makin bertingkah saja!" ujarnya geram.

Malay meringis menahan sakit seraya memegangi tangan maminya seolah memintanya menghentikan aksi kejamnya itu.

"Aduh, ampun, Mami!"

Namun sang mami bukannya menghentikan aksinya, ia malah menjambaknya lebih kencang lagi. Melihat kelakuan sang mami, tiga saudara tiri Malay menghampiri dan ikut-ikutan menganiaya Malay. Tubuh Malay dilempari sisa-sisa biskuit dan kue yang ada di meja makan. Mereka bahkan mengguyur sosok tak berdaya itu dengan sisa teh yang masih ada di cangkir.

"Ukh…!" Malay gelagapan wajahnya diguyur air teh.

Mami Singapore semakin beringas. Ia murka saat Malay mengatakan ingin ikut mencoba sandal jepit yang dibawa pasukan kerajaan. Dasar manusia licik, batinnya. Rupanya si gembel itu punya rencana untuk merebut sang pangeran dan menggagalkan ambisinya menjodohkan salah satu dari puteranya dengan pewaris tahta kerajaan Hetalia itu.

Dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak, mami Singapore mencakar wajah Malay. Pipi si pemuda malang itu baret-baret berdarah akibat terkena cakaran kuku pajang sang mami yang rajin perawatan pedicure dan menicure itu.

"Dasar anak setan!" jeritnya murka.

Tak ketinggalan trio tuyul sontoloyo saudara tirinya itu ikut berpartisipasi mengeroyoknya. Mereka menghajar perutnya berulang-ulang, lalu punggungnya, kemudian wajahnya. Bahkan mereka tega menendang bagian paling sensitif di selangkangan Malay. Pemuda Asia Tenggara itu mengerang menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Sekujur badannya terasa ngilu akibat pukulan, tendangan, tonjokan dan tamparan tangan-tangan jahanam itu.

"Uughh ..."

Malay meringkuk memegangi selangkangannya yang cenut-cenut. Giginya gemeletuk menahan rasa sakit, juga rasa marah. Harga dirinya seperti dicabik-cabik. Cukup. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi!

"Aaarrggghh...!" didorongnya tubuh empat orang pengeroyoknya itu sampai jatuh terjengkang.

Dengan penuh kemarahan, dihampirinya sang mami tiri seraya mengacungkan tinju tinggi-tinggi.

"Aaaaakkhh...!" mami Singapore menjerit.

...

...

...

...

...

" _Ayah, kalau besar nanti, aku ingin jadi pedagang yang sukses seperti ayah!"_

" _Oya_ _?"_

" _Iya, aku ingin berdagang ke seluruh penjuru negeri, hasilnya akan aku sisihkan untuk mendirikan rumah yatim piatu untuk anak-anak yang kurang beruntung."_

" _Wah, cita-citamu sungguh mulia sekali, Nak."_

" _Kan ayah yang selalu mengajarkan padaku untuk selalu membantu yang kurang beruntung."_

" _Ayah mendukung selalu cita-citamu, Nak. Jangan lupa, selalu berbuat baiklah pada sesama, selalu tabah, jangan pernah menyerah dalam hidupmu, dan jangan pernah menyakiti wanita."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

" _Nak, berjanjilah pada ayah kau akan selalu mengingat nasehat ayah..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

" _Malay, jangan pernah menyakiti wanita, mereka adalah kaum yang lemah, yang harus kita bantu."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

" _Malay, laki-laki yang bijak tak akan pernah menyakiti wanita, ingatlah itu, Nak..."_

...

...

...

"A-ayah..." Malay mengurungkan niatnya.

Genggaman tangannya melemah, ia tertunduk tak sanggup mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah perempuan yang setiap hari memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Ia tak mampu melanggar janjinya pada sang ayah.

"Anak sinting! Beraninya kamu melawan mamimu ini!" mami Singapore kembali menghardik.

Dijambaknya rambut Malay dan diseretnya tubuh itu ke arah tangga. Ketiga saudara tiri ikut membantu menyeret si pemuda yang sudah babak belur itu.

"Anak tak tahu diri _kayak_ kamu ini harus dihukum!"

Keempat manusia kejam itu membawa Malay ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai paling atas. Mereka menguncinya supaya saat pasukan kerajaan datang membawa sandal jepit misterius, pemuda itu tak bisa ikutan menjajalnya.

"Tinggal disini sampai kau membusuk!" dan pintu kamar ditutup dengan kasar lalu dikunci.

Malam pun turun. Malay bersandar di dinding sambil meringis kesakitan. Diusapnya jidatnya yang benjol gara-gara dijedotin ke lantai sama trio tuyul kurang asem. Juga pipinya yang terasa perih akibat kena cakar maminya.

"Duh Gusti, badan bonyok gini, mana perut keroncongan belom makan, lagi." rintihnya pingin nangis.

Malay berusaha menahan walaupun akhirnya ia tak sanggup. Air mata meleleh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia nangis sesunggukan meratapi nasibnya yang malang. Andaikan saja ayahnya masih hidup, ia pasti tak akan mengalami penyiksaan ini.

KRUCUUUKKKK

"Uughhh... la-laper..." ia meremas perutnya yang terasa melilit berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan rasa lapar yang meraung-raung. Namun apa daya ia tak sanggup. Tubuh malang itu berkeliling ruangan berusaha mencari siapa tau ada sisa-sisa makanan di pojokan. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah bangkai seekor cicak.

Ditatapnya bangkai itu dengan wajah nanar.

"Haruskah aku makan bangkai ini agar tidak kelaparan?"

Tangannya terulur gemetar. Ragu, antara ingin meraih benda menjijikan itu atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gemerincing tak jauh dari situ, disertai sinar yang berkilau. Sedetik kemudian ia melihat sepotong roti dan keju serta segelas susu tersaji di atas meja kayu kecil. Tanpa ragu diambilnya makanan itu dan dimakannya dengan lahap.

"Ini pasti dari papa peri, terima kasih, papa peri!" batinnya.

Dari kejauhan tampak sosok misterius mengawasi Malay yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Sabarlah, Anakku, percayalah, semua akan indah pada waktunya..."

-o0o-

Matahari telah terbit di ufuk timur pertanda hari baru telah dimulai.

Spain sang Kapten pemimpin pasukan kerajaan bersiap-siap melanjutkan misinya menemukan pemilik sandal jepit ajaib. Pemuda _latinos_ ganteng berambut ikal cokelat itu sedang serius memakai pakaian seragamnya saat tiba-tiba sesosok tangan berkulit putih pucat mencolek pantatnya.

"Ayam, ayam!" jeritnya latah.

BUAKAKAKAKAAAAKKK

Terdengar suara tawa yang menggelegar.

"Sumpah, latah _loe_ jelek banget!" ujar si pemilik tawa yang ternyata adalah Netherlands.

"Biarin, sirik _aje loe_!" timpalnya tengsin, " _lo_ _e_ sendiri ngapain diem-diem masuk kamar _gue_!? Mau ngintipin _gue_ bugil!?" sembur Spain ngasal.

"Ih, ogah benjot _gue_ ngintipin _loe_ bugil! _Gue_ mah udah hapal kali ukuran burung _loe_!" ujar Neth jijay.

"Ya, terus _loe_ mau apa di kamar _gue_? Mau minjem kolor _gue_?"

Netherlands lalu terdiam. Pandangannya menerawang. Pemuda berambut _spike_ itu malah melamun. Spain jadi khawatir dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Ia pun menghampiri.

" _Loe_ kenapa?"

" _Gue_ grogi, deg-degan, perasaan _gue_ campir aduk," ujar Nether, "firasat _gue_ bilang kalo _gue_ bakalan bertemu dia hari ini, terus _gue_ mesti ngomong apa sama dia!?" lanjutnya.

"Ye elah, segitunya!" batin Spain _sweatdrop._

"Hai, apa kabar? Ih, standar banget! Atau, hei kita ketemu lagi, aih, norak! Atau hai Bambang, _i've been waiting for you all of my life_ , waks, picisan bener! Huwaaaah, aku kudu piyeeeee!?" Netherlands panik sendiri.

Spain geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tengah dilanda asmara itu. Maklum, sahabatnya itu memang terkenal susah jatuh cinta. Padahal, _he got everythings!_ Ganteng iya, tajir jangan ditanya, _royal blood_ pulak! Ayah dan ibunya sudah sejak lama menjodohkannya dengan kaum bangsawan dari seluruh negeri tapi tak satupun yang berhasil menjebol tembok hatinya. _Doi_ malah cuek dan asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Di usia Nether yang 30an akhir, orang tuanya pun angkat tangan dan membiarkan dia mencari pilihannya sendiri. Eh, sekarang giliran kepincut, _kayak_ gini nih kelakuannya!

"Gu- _gue_ seneng banget, _ngga_ sabar pingin buru-buru ketemu dia..." Netherlands memejamkan matanya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri _kayak_ orang gila. Pipinya merona bahagia.

"Yea, _whatever..."_ batin Spain seraya beranjak bangun kembali ke depan meja rias memakai seragamnya.

"Tunggu, _gue_ mau latihan dulu!" tiba-tiba tangan Spain ditarik.

"Latihan apaan!?"

"Gini, _gue ngga_ mau kelihatan bego lagi di hadapan dia. _Gue_ mau nembak dia dengan gaya _cool_."

"Terus _loe_ pingin _gue_ pura-pura jadi dia gitu?" Spain ogah-ogahan.

Tatapan Netherlands tiba-tibe berubah menjadi _puppy eyes_ dan Spain pun eneg seketika. Dia hapal banget nih kalo Netherlands memaksa, jurus andalannya adalah pasang wajah inosen plus _puppy eyes_ menjijikan yang bikin dirinya pingin muntah dan mau _ngga_ mau terpaksa mengabulkan keinginan sang sahabat.

" _I finally found you, now you can't runaway from me anymore..._ Bambang..." ujar Netherlands seraya mendekati wajah Spain dan mendorongnya ke pojokan dinding. Gestur tubuhnya seolah tak ingin melepaskan orang yang menjadi targetnya. Dalam hati Spain pingin ketawa setengah mampus demi melihat ekspresi wajah sang sahabat yang _kayak_ orang kebelet itu (?).

Wajah Netherlands semakin dekat di wajah Spain. Hidung mancungnya bahkan sudah bersentuhan dengan hidung sang sahabat.

" _I love you..."_ bisik Nether pelan.

"Uhm... uhuk-uhuk, latihan nembak _ngga_ perlu pake _grepe-grepe_ pantat _gue_ juga kali!" protes Spain sebel gegara tangan Netherlands gentayangan kemana-mana.

"Huwaaaahhhh! Kenapa tangan _gue_ jadi mesum gini! Sungguh perbuatan hina! Tak bermoral!" jerit Netherlands sambil jedot-jedotin kepalanya ke tembok.

Spain _sweatdrop._ Daripada ikutan gila, buru-buru ia keluar kamar meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih teriak-teriak _gaje_ itu.

"Tunggu! _Gue_ ikut loe! _Gue_ mau nyamar jadi anak buah _loe_!" jerit Nether sambil gelendotin Spain.

"Ogah, ntar _loe_ ngerepotin _gue_ , lagi!" Spain berusaha melepaskan diri dari gelendotan sang sahabat. Serius, badannya berat banget! Jangan-jangan _doi_ kebanyakan dosa!

" _Gue_ ikuuuuttttt...!"

-o0o-

Suara derap kaki kuda terdengar dari kejauhan. Rupanya rombongan pasukan kerajaan yang mengemban misi menemukan pemilik sandal ajaib sedang melaksanakan tugas. Mereka sudah menyusuri desa di wilayah barat. Puluhan rumah sudah mereka datangi. Ratusan orang sudah menjajal sandal jepit yang mereka bawa. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang kakinya pas.

Sampailah mereka di rumah terakhir. Rumah itu terletak agak jauh terpisah dari rumah-rumah sebelumnya. Halamannya cukup luas dengan beraneka macam pohon yang ditanam disana, sebuah sumur, dan juga ada kandang kuda di belakangnya.

"Selamat siang, Kapten dan rombongan pasukan kerajaan." ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam digelung ke atas.

"Kami sudah menunggu Anda semua. Silakan masuk."

"Terima kasih, Nyonya - "

"Singapore – nama saya Singapore." ujar wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu tiri Malay. Rupanya pasukan kerajaan sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Malay.

"Silakan Anda jajal sandal ini." Kapten Spain memberikan sepotong sandal jepit lusuh yang disimpan di dalam wadah beludru warna merah marun.

"Ih, jijik! Kenapa sandal butut macam ini bisa ada di dalam istana!?" batin mami Singapore seraya menatap jijik.

"Myanmar, ayo cepat kamu jajal sandal itu!"

"Waks, geli aku, Mami!" Myanmar geleng-geleng _hardcore._

"Huuh, kamu ini! Laos, cepet jajal sandalnya!" kali ini giliran Laos.

"Lho, kenapa aku, Mami? Apa salah dan dosaku sampai aku dipaksa menjajal sandal buruk rupa itu, hiks..."

Lah, dia malah sok jadi pujangga!

"Cambodia, kamu jangan banyak cingcong! Cepetan pake sandalnya!"

"Mami, jajal sandal butut itu berat, aku _ngga_ akan kuat, Mami aja yah."

Lah, ini lagi, bukannya jajal sandal, malah jadi Dilan!

Mami Singapore melotot demi menghadapi kelakuan anak-anaknya yang sengklek. Kapten Spain dan pasukannya ikutan geleng-geleng melihat peristiwa aneh _bin_ absurd di depan mata. Kalo yang sebelum-sebelumnya, orang-orang pada berebut ingin menjajal sandal, lah ini malah rebutan menghindar _ngga_ mau jajal sandal!

"Laooooossss...!" mami Singapore berteriak marah karena bukannya menjajal sandal, Laos malah _ngibrit_ _ngga_ jelas. Begitu juga Myanmar dan Cambodia. Alhasil mami Singapore terpaksa mengejar ketiga anaknya itu satu persatu _kayak_ lagi nangkepin ayam lepas dari kandang. Spain dkk pun bete. Duh, kerjaan _gue_ masih banyak inih, _loe_ malah pada ngelawak!

Sementara itu, Malay yang terkurung di lantai paling atas langsung terbangun begitu mendengar suara berisik di lantai bawah. Jangan-jangan pasukan kerajaan sudah datang, batinnya. Ia pun memutar otak bagaimana caranya melarikan diri dari ruangan terkunci itu. Bola mata hitamnya itu berkeliling mencari kemungkinan cara untuk keluar dari sana, segera menemui pasukan kerajaan, menjajal sandal butut miliknya dan bahkan menunjukkan pasangan sandal yang saat ini dipakainya sehingga pasukan kerajaan yakin bahwa dia adalah pemilik yang sah sandal itu. Lalu, matanya terpaku pada jendela di sudut kamar.

Pangeran Netherlands yang ikut rombongan Kapten Spain merasa bosan dengan adegan kejar-kejaran yang ngga selesai-selesai dari tadi itu. Ia memutuskan untuk turun dari kudanya dan menyusuri pekarangan rumah besar yang luas itu. Tibalah ia di bawah pohon rindang. Pohon yang aneh dengan buah berwarna hitam berbentuk bulat.

Pemuda bangsawan itu sedang dalam penyamaran. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya, melainkan pakaian seragam seperti yang dikenakan anak buah Spain berupa seragam berwarna hijah army dengan penutup kepala berwarna senada. Semilir angin bertiup menerpa pakaiannya. Matanya terpejam. Ia seperti mencium aroma yang tidak asing. Aroma apakah gerangan. Rasanya ia sudah sangat familiar dengan aroma ini.

"Aroma ini.." ujar Netherlands seraya memejamkan mata. Lalu ingatannya pun menerawang ke saat pertama kali ia berjumpa dengan si pemuda misterius yang telah mencuri hatinya di malam pesta dansa itu.

"Aroma ini… mirip aroma tubuhnya, _weird yet arousing_ …" gumamnya.

…

…

…

Malay berkeliling kamarnya, berusaha mencari kain sprei maupun selimut. Rencananya kain-kain itu akan diikat dan dijadikan tali untuk membantunya turun dari jendela. Namun apa daya setelah dicari-cari, ia tak berhasil menemukannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu khawatir jika ia tak cepat-cepat, maka pasukan kerajaan keburu pergi. Nekad dan berbekal hobinya memanjat pohon waktu kecil dulu, ia pun memutuskan turun dari jendela tanpa bantuan apa-apa.

...

...

...

Netherlands sedang asyik memejamkan mata seraya mengingat kembali kejadian di pesta dansa malam itu. Ah, betapa ia rindu dengan sosok pemuda misterius berambut hitam dengan bola mata gelap itu. Saat menatap kedua bola mata pemuda itu, dirinya serasa tersedot masuk dalam dunia imajinya yang tak berujung.

Bambang…

Dimanakah kau berada?

Rindu aku ingin jumpa…..

…

…

…

Tubuh Malay gemetar saat tangannya berpegangan pada ceruk tembok. Begitu juga lututnya. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya. Lantai dua rumahnya lumayan tinggi, melebihi tinggi pohon yang biasa dipanjatnya sewaktu kecil dulu. Gawat, kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa ia jatuh dari ketinggian. Pemuda malang itu berusaha menggapai ceruk tembok yang ada di dekat kakinya, tapi malang karena kurang hati-hati, pijakan kakinya meleset dan ia pun terjatuh.

"HUWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH….!"

…

…

…

~TBC~


	8. Chapter 8

Di tengah keasyikannya melamun, Netherlands merasakan ada benda-benda kecil yang jatuh menimpa penutup kepalanya.

"Hmmm… apa ini?" ujarnya kaget, "batu?"

Ia mendongak dan terkejut demi mendapati sesosok pemuda yang sedang berusaha turun dari jendela lantai dua rumahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat ketakutan dan gemetar. Saat hendak mencapai pijakan kaki, pemuda malang itu terpeleset dan jatuh.

"Awaaaass…!"

"HUWAAAAAHHH…!"

…

…

…

 **Sendal Rela : Sebuah Cerita Sepotong Sendal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUUUGGHHH

…

…

…

…

Netherlands mengangkat kedua tangannya dan dengan sigap menangkap sosok mungil yang meluncur kencang itu. Penutup kepala milik sang pangeran terlempar. Poninya yang tadinya berdiri jabrik tampak terurai beberapa helai di dahi. Ia terkejut. Siapa gerangan pemuda yang jatuh di pelukannya ini?

"Mati… gue mati?" Malay gemetar. Tangan pemuda Asia itu menelungkup menutup wajahnya.

"Hey, kamu ngga apa-apa?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara bariton milik sang pemuda bangsawan.

"Siapa?" ujar pemuda mungil itu seraya membuka tangannya lalu terkejut saat mendapati bahwa di hadapannya ada sosok bangsawan tampan lagi gagah.

"Pa-pangeran!?" ujarnya kaget setengah mati.

"Kamu…" sang pangeran juga kaget. Kenapa dia masih dikenali meskipun sudah menyamar begini, batinnya heran. Ya iyalah, Pangeran, orang ganteng mah pake baju apa aja tetep kelihatan bling-bling! Aura bangsawannya masih terpancar gitu!

Keduanya saling tatap agak lama.

"Duh, jangan-jangan gue jatuh dari loteng terus mati, terus sekarang ada di surga. Masak pangeran Netherlands bisa ada di rumah gue!?" batin Malay.

Sang pangeran menatap Malay dengan pandangan iba. Bagaimana tidak, sekujur wajah Malay tampak lebam plus bekas cakaran sang mami, rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya juga dekil dan compang camping, bahkan ia hanya memakai sendal sebelah.

Pangeran ganteng itu menggendong tubuh Malay, membawanya ke bawah naungan pohon yang teduh lalu menurunkannya.

"Kamu ngga apa-apa?" ujar Nether seraya mengusap lembut pipi pemuda dekil itu.

Ia membuka jas seragamnya yang berwarna hijau army. Tampaklah kemeja putih dengan bagian atas yang terbuka sampai perut, sehingga dada yang berkulit pucat dan perut yang berlekuk itu terlihat. Malay jadi deg-degan sendiri. Berduaan di bawah pohon rindang dengan pangeran tampan dan seksi, owow, bikin merinding!

"Ummh… pangeran, duh aku kok grogi ya…" Malay bisik-bisik dengan tampang mau-mau malu.

Pemuda berbola mata hijau itu lalu merobek lengan kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Terlihatlah otot bisep dan trisep maskulin yang menonjol pertanda sang pangeran sering berlatih mengangat beban. Malay semakin deg-degan.

"Duh, aduh, pangeran, kayaknya aku belum siap kalo pangeran buka baju sekarang, nganu, ini kan masih siang gitu… ng… lagian kita kan baru kenal, kalo langsung nyosor gitu kan aku jadi ma - " Malay semakin salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah parah.

"Sini, kubersihkan luka-lukamu…" ujar pangeran lembut seraya menyeka luka cakaran di pipi Malay dengan sobekan bajunya.

"….lu." Malay kecele, "kamfretos, ternyata dia ngerobek baju buat ngusapin luka gue… kirain, mau…"

Dasar kegeeran!

"Ah, aww!" Malay menjerit kesakitan saat Netherlands menyeka luka di lututnya yang tergores dinding waktu dia jatuh.

"Maaf, sakit ya?"

Malay mengangguk. Sang pemuda bangsawan itu kemudian membalut luka di lutut Malay dengan perlahan seolah khawatir akan menyakiti pemuda mungil itu lagi.

Malay menatap wajah serius Netherlands yang sedang membalut lukanya. Wajahnya tegas dengan bola mata berwarna hijau. Lembaran poni yang terurai jatuh di dahi membuat sosok itu jadi tambah memesona. Belum lagi sentuhan tangannya yang lembut. Malay belum pernah merasakan tangan yang selembut itu menyentuh pipinya. Duh, gusti, siapa yang ngga meleleh melihat pangeran yang baik hati ini. Sudah ganteng, lembut, perhatian lagi!

"Kamu kenapa lompat dari atas sana? Bahaya lho! Untung aku bisa menangkapmu." ujar Nether.

"Aku dikunci oleh mami dan saudara tiriku di lantai atas, tidak boleh keluar, tidak boleh ikut menjajal sendal yang dibawa pasukan kerajaan, padahal aku kan punya sendal yang satu la - "

"APAAA..!?" Netherlands terkejut.

"Iya, pangeran, aku punya sendal yang satu la - "

"KAMU DILARANG MENJAJAL SENDAL!? BERANI-BERANINYA MEREKA, PADAHAL RAJA MEMERINTAHKAN SEMUA ORANG UNTUK MENJAJALNYA!"

"….gi." Malay _sweatdrop_. Perasaan dari tadi ngomong kagak nyambung-nyambung.

"ITU NAMANYA PEMAKSAAN KEHENDAK, PENJAJAHAN, DAN PENJAJAHAN DI ATAS DUNIA ITU HARUS DIHAPUSKAN KARENA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN PERIKEMANUSIAAN DAN PERIKEADILAN!"

Ih, kenapa si pangeran jadi baca Pembukaan Undang-Undang Dasar 1945 gitu? Kayak lagi upacara aja!

"Lalu, luka-luka di wajah dan sekujur tubuhmu ini, mereka juga pelakunya!?" tanya pangeran dengan nada sedikit emosi.

Malay mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Mereka telah berlaku semena-mena!" Netherlands berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ya sudah, kamu harus menjajalnya sekarang sebelum kapten Spain berkeliling ke rumah lainnya. Kamu bisa jalan?" ujar pangeran bersemangat.

"Ng, kakiku masih sakit, Pangeran."

Modus nih Malay, bilang aja pingin digendong sama cowok ganteng lagi!

KRUCUUUKKKSS

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari perut Malay.

"Suara aneh apa itu!?" tanya pangeran keheranan.

"Nganu, pangeran, itu suara perut saya dangdutan, hehe, maklum belum makan."

Jawaban lugas Malay ternyata tidak mampu menghilangkan raut keheranan dari wajah ganteng sang bangsawan.

"Memangnya perut kamu bisa nyanyi dangdut ya? Lagunya apa? Jaran goyang?" tanya Nether dengan wajah polos.

Duh, Malay jadi pingin ketawa ngakak. Ganteng-ganteng oon nih pangeran!

Namun Malay maklum, sebagai seorang bangsawan yang kaya raya dan terpandang, Netherlands pasti tidak pernah merasakan kelaparan. Mungkin seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah mengalami bagaimana rasanya makan makanan sisa yang hampir basi ataupun hasil mengorek-ngorek tempat sampah. Jangan-jangan, ia bahkan belum pernah mendengar suara perut yang keroncongan plus dangdutan karena belum diisi.

"Ini, tadi aku bawa roti dan sedikit kue, makanlah!" ujar Nether.

Bola mata Malay langsung berbinar melihat kue cokelat dan roti yang mirip dengan yang dia makan sewaktu di pesta dansa malam itu. Tanpa ba bi bu langsung disikatnya makanan itu.

"Ah, ini enak banget!" jerit Malay sambil ngunyah. Sisa-sisa roti dan cokelat tampak menempel di sudut mulutnya. Mukanya yang tampak bahagia itu menatap lekat sang pangeran, "terima kasih, Pangeran, Anda baik sekali!"

Netherlands tersenyum seraya mengangguk pelan. Ditatapnya pemuda di hadapannya yang masih asyik melahap kue dengan mulut belepotan. Ditatapnya bola mata hitam legam milik pemuda belepotan itu yang bersinar ceria. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat dengan seseorang. Rambut hitam itu, bola mata hitam itu, caranya melahap kue cokelat, lalu aroma tubuh yang _weird yet arousing_ itu…

"HAHH!?" tiba-tiba Netherlands tersentak.

Malay yang sedang menghabiskan potongan terakhir kue cokelat itu jadi terkejut. Untung ngga keselek!

"Ada apa, Pangeran?"

"Jangan-jangan, kamu…" Pangeran tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Lalu dengan secepat kilat Netherlands berlari sambil menggendong pemuda mungil dengan mulut belepotan itu menuju rumah. Rupanya Spain dan pasukannya sedang bersiap melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah lain karena penghuni rumah itu tidak ada yang bersedia menjajal sendal jepit yang mereka bawa.

"Tunggu! Masih ada yang mau jajal sendal!"

Spain dan pasukannya yang baru saja mau pergi itupun mengurungkan niatnya. Pasukan kerajaan terbengong-bengong demi melihat pangeran kerajaan Hetalia itu muncul dengan menggendong seorang pemuda kampung dekil plus mulut belepotan cokelat. Mereka kaget sejak kapan pemuda bangsawan itu ada disana. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Netherlands sejak awal sudah berada bersama mereka dengan menyamar sebagai anggota pasukan kerajaan.

Begitu juga mami Singapore dan trio tuyul yang terkejut demi melihat Malay yang sejak kemarin mereka kurung di loteng itu kini ada di hadapan mereka, dalam gendongan sang pangeran pula!

"Hati-hati." Pangeran menurunkan Malay dari gendongannya dengan perlahan.

"Ka-kamu!?" jerit mami Singapore melotot.

Wanita itu menghampiri Malay dan hendak mendaratkan tamparan di pipi pemuda malang itu. Namun pangeran Netherlands keburu menahan tangannya.

"Jadi, kamu pelaku penganiayaannya!?" ujar Nether dengan nada geram.

"Aku ini ibunya! Aku berhak mendidik anakku!" jawab mami Singapore. Sepertinya ia sudah putus asa sehingga berani melabrak seorang anggota kerajaan.

"Tidak! Kamu bukan ibuku dan kamu tak akan pernah menjadi ibuku!" sergah Malay dengan tatapan mata tegar.

Mami Singapore menatap geram. Bocah kurang ajar itu benar-benar berani sekarang.

"Silakan dijajal sendalnya." Spain menyodorkan wadah beludru berwarna marun yang berisi sendal ajaib. Malay mengambil dan memakainya.

Spain dan Netherlands menahan napas.

…

…

"Sendalnya…" Spain deg-degan.

…

…

"Pas…" Nether terbelalak.

"SENDALNYA PAS!" pasukan kerajaan ikutan terbelalak.

Malay tersenyum.

"Nganu, Pangeran, sebenarnya aku punya sendal pasangannya." ujar Malay seraya mencopot sandal miliknya dan memperlihatkannya pada khalayak.

"Iya, bener! Sendalnya sama!" ujar Nether.

"Bahkan tulisan 'masih ngutang' nya pun sama!" ujar Spain ngga percaya.

"Haha haha ha, hihi hihi hi, memang cocok sekali, haha haha ha, hihi hihi hi, pemiliknya yang asli."

Pasukan kerajaan itu menyambut dengan riang gembira. Mereka bahagia pemilik sendal butut yang asli itu akhirnya sudah ditemukan. Akhirnya upaya pencarian mereka tidak sia-sia. Sekarang, saatnya bersenang-senang dan merayakan.

"Lihatlah lihat semua, aku punya pasangannya, sepasang sendal ajaib, sendal yang istimewa…"

Malay ikutan bernyanyi riang karena terbawa suasana.

"Haha haha ha, hihi hihi hi, jodoh pilihan hati, haha haha ha, hihi hihi hi, oh bahagia sekali." Dibalas nyanyian riang pasukan kerajaan yang menari sambal bergandengan tangan.

Netherlands masih berdiri mematung. Sepertinya ia sangat terkejoet.

"Ja-jadi… kamu… Bambang...?" Netherlands menatap Malay tak berkedip.

"Ya, Pangeran, inilah saya yang sebenarnya. Saya bukanlah siapa-siapa, bukan pula seorang bangsawan, saya hanyalah orang biasa." ujar Malay dengan tatapan sedih. Ia sudah menguatkan hati kalau-kalau sang pangeran menolaknya begitu tahu kondisi yang sebenarnya.

"Saya hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang tak punya apa - "

Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, tubuh besar Netherlands menghambur memeluk Malay dengan erat.

"….apa…"

Kini gantian Malay yang terkedjoet.

"Bambang, _I knew it is you_!" ujar sang pangeran terharu, "aku ngga butuh kamu jadi siapa-siapa, aku cuma butuh kamu apa adanya, itu sudah cukup."

Malay tertegun mendengar pengakuan tulus sang pemuda bangsawan.

"Kau yakin, Pangeran?"

" _I fell in love with you since the first time I saw you and I will love you for all my life_."

Duh gusti, Malay jadi meleleh. Ia meneteskan air mata saking terharunya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tampak seberkas cahaya terang melingkupi tubuhnya. Cahaya itu berputar-putar lalu perlahan menghilang. Malay memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup menatap cahaya yang teramat terang itu. Saat akhirnya ia mampu membuka matanya, pemuda mungil itu terkejut karena penampilannya berubah. Ia memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia pakai di pesta dansa malam itu. _Long coat_ tanpa lengan warna merah marun dengan _hoody_ , celana panjang hitam _fit to body_ plus syal abu-abu yang melingkar di lehernya. Sendal bututnya kini berubah menjadi sepatu booth warna cokelat persis seperti yang ia kenakan di acara ta'aruf massal saat pertama kali bertemu dengan sang pangeran waktu itu.

"I-ini… ini pasti papa peri! Papa peri terima kasih!" bisik Malay bahagia.

Dari kejauhan, papa peri France tersenyum seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya ganjen ke arah Malay.

"Jadi, masih mau menerimaku apa adanya, Pangeran?" ujar Malay seraya tersenyum manis.

Sang pangeran hanya _speechless_ terpesona memandang penampilan Malay, tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sang pemuda bangsawan itu menatap tubuh Malay dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut dengan takjub. Ia sangat bahagia akhirnya pemuda yang selama ini membuatnya ngga enak makan, ngga enak tidur itu muncul di hadapannya. Akhirnya sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya itu datang juga.

"Ki-kita ke KUA sekarang, yuk!"

Netherlands langsung meraih tubuh mungil itu, menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ dan berlari dengan semangat 45 menuju KUA terdekat. Ia begitu bahagia akhirnya berhasil menemukan sang pujaan hati dan tak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

"Nganu, btw Pangeran, nama saya bukan Bambang tapi Malay."

" _Whatever_! Mau Malay kek, Bambang kek, Jojon kek, Soimah kek! Pokoknya _i love you_!" ujar pangeran seraya mencium bibir Malay yang masih berada dalam gendongannya.

Malay tertawa bahagia.

"Duh, kamu kalau dilihat dari dekat gini, _cute_ banget deh! Aku jadi ngga sabar pingin cepat-cepat sampai KUA!" Pangeran udah ngebet rupanya.

…

…

…

Sementara itu di beranda rumah, mami Singapore dan trio tuyul anaknya hanya bisa melongo mengetahui rencana mereka yang gatot, alias gagal total. Musnahlah segala impian indah mereka.

"Gara-gara kalian ngga mau jajal sendal, mami gagal punya mantu pangeran ganteng deh!" ujar mami keki berat.

"Ngga jadi makan enak tiap hari di istana deh!" tambah Cambodia.

"Ngga jadi main petak umpet di istana deh!" tambah Myanmar.

"Ngga jadi minta duit jajan deh sama pangeran!" tambah Laos.

Dan mereka pun nangis bombay bersama.

…

…

…

Mari kita lihat kondisi pasangan kita yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Duh, kantor KUA-nya sebelah mana ya!?" ujar Nerherlands celingak celinguk.

"Lah, jadi pengeran sebenarnya ngga tahu letak KUA-nya dimana!?" ujar Malay panik. Ini udah jalan kaki 1 jam lebih!

Kasihan, jaman dulu belum ada yang namanya GPS sih ya!

…

…

…

"BHUAHAHAHAHAHA! Dasar Netherlands bahlul! Kantor KUA terdekat kan perjalanan 1 hari naik kuda kalo dari sini! Dia malah nekad jalan kaki, padahal disini ada kuda!" Spain ngakak guling-guling bersama pasukannya.

TWEEEEWWWWWEEEWWW

 _~The End~_


End file.
